Black Maid
by Hagen Mocha Crystal
Summary: when sebastian wakes up one day, he finds himself as a... girl! now it's up to ciel to find a way to return sebastian to his original form, but on the way they both began to feel one another, will sebastian keep his new form or returned back to his male-self?
1. My butler a girl

**Hey guys I'm writing this story for a while until I figure a way to finish Black Butler, Orphan so sebastian please finish this for me**

**Sebastian: Mocha does not own any black butler besides her own OC ... that is she put's any in this story**

* * *

Introduction

Sebastian walked down the hallway, unbuttoning his coat and opening the door, to his little surprise "meow!" went his cat.

"Oh there you are, have you been good while I was gone?" asked sebastian as he lifted the kitten into his arms and stroked it gently as possible, the kitten purred in his hand, giving it a gentle smile, he lays on the bed.

'_Odd, I feel... feel... tired_' he thought as he began to slip into a mental and physical state of sleep.  
The next morning he woke up by his kitten, "meow!" it said eyeing him funny-looking, Sebastian gets up and looks at the time, "oh dear, young master will-" he stopped, something was wrong.  
"My voice, it's... girlish" he said holding his throat, he quickly ran to the bathroom only to find that things were a bit bigger, "have I shrunk!?" he turns to the mirror and screams, "I"M A GIRL!"

Chapter 1.) His Bulter a girl  
Sebastian buries his face in his hands, "how on earth will I explain this to everyone?" he asked, he looks at the kitten as she meows, sending a smile on the butler maid face, "Mr. Sebastian! are you in, Master Ciel is wondering why you haven't come to wake him up?" asked Finni the gardener.

(MALE VOICE)"I'm down by the weather, tell Tanaka to be butler for the day"  
The voice behind the door remained silent, but soon said, "yes sir"

Sebastian felt his face flush, which surprised him, '_I'm a demon, why am I... Curse these female hormones!_' thought sebastian as he buried hi-herself under layers of blankets, her heart racing as fast as a lightening bolt.

She began to think over what she did yesterday, she remember that she gave the master breakfast and soon after offered a letter from the queen, soon they left to see if there was any victims and also finally they left to the undertaker.

"THE UNDERTAKER! That's right he asked if I had my... OH! He's dead once I have my male form!" she yelled, her shirt which shrunk over night, release showing her chest, blushing brightly, she button and covered herself in the layers again."For a form of a fourteen year old, I sure have huge breast" she mumbles, soon her eyes felt heavy and weak, she began to drifted into sleep.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was annoyed, his demonic butler hasn't shown himself all day, and it irritated the boy, he decided to go down there himself, but with tanaka with him he couldn't have a chance so he waited until it was night after about 8:00 he got out of bed and went to the servant quarters.

He came across sebastian's room and opened it, "sebastian!" he called, the lump underneath the blankets twitched, "My lord?... My lord I bid you to come any closer" said sebastian or was that sebastian, it surely didn't sound like him, but Ciel knew that it was sebastian.

He closes the door and walks over to the lump, and yanks the blankets off and "Sebastian-" he went quiet as soon as he saw the pair of female red eyes, on there stood a female version of sebastian, "My lord... please forgive me for my appearance I have no clue what happen."

Ciel blushed as he continue to stared at the female version of sebastian, "My lord, please! say something" she begged looking deeply into his eyes making him blushed more, "Too much!" he shouted; Sebastian was shocked by his lord action, why was he red?

it only was about 5 minutes until ciel begin fall, "YOUNG MASTER!"

She caught ciel just in time before, he could hit the ground, "master?" she looked down at the ivory face of her master.

She laid him in her bed, she hovered over him making sure he didn't have a temperature, She stared at him silently.

Ciel stirred around underneath something, which seems to be very warm, opening both of his eyes, he looked up at the demonic girl, then looked down...

"ACK! SEBASTIAN GET OFF!" he yelled pushing the girl down, "I'm sorry m'lord, I have no clue how this happen, but I think someone knew about this" said sebastian as she wrapped herself in a thin blanket.

Ciel looked at her curiously, "who?"

"The undertaker"

"WHAT-He knew?!"

"yes, but he gave me a hint, but I couldn't understand him until now"

Ciel remained quiet, he looked away from his butler-maid and said, "alright, but how will we explain this to the others?"

"I think I'll leave a note stating I have left and replace myself with my...um... niece, that only you knew about, as for the name, you pick, after all... I'm not allow to name myself."

Ciel looked back at the girl again, "very well, I'll think for a name, give me until tomorrow"

"yes my lord

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: I was drawing some random comic of sebastian and ciel until it hit me, what if I have sebastian as a girl so, just today after drawing the first chapter of this story I decided to write about it.**

**Sebastian: your head is surely messed up or disturbed**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: I'm just mentally disturbed sebastian and I'm proud of it!**

**Ciel: your an idiot**


	2. Sarah Michaelis

**Hey Guys 67 veiws and 2 followers in one night (or day), I'm flattered! well anyway sebastian... Wait ciel you do the intro.**

**Ciel:Why Me?!...ARGH! Mocha doesn't own any Black Butler characters, besides her own... now Can I leave!**

* * *

"Young Master!" screamed the servants barging in Ciel's office,

Ciel looked up to the three, and gave a puzzled look, "What is it? And Finni,... YOU BROKE THE DOOR!" he shouted running over to the door.

"Sorry Master, but this is an emergency!" he said crying; Ciel looked over to his maid 'Mey-rin' who was also crying, "Here master, Sebastian left a note, yes he did!" Ciel took the note and began to read:

_Dear master, _

_I have surely have caught a sickness and does not wish for you to catch, I am leaving the Phantomhive Manor until I am better, I shall send you one of my replacements, until then_

_Sebastian._

Ciel looked over and over at the note, "It doesn't say when his replacement will come, but-"

**DING! DONG!**

Went the manor bell, which echoed through the hall, "Tanaka go answer that" order Ciel, Tanaka bowed and walked away from the group, "but who will be sebastian replacement?" asked Baldroy, as he blew out smoke.

"Young master, it's the replacement for sebastian" said Tanaka, moving aside to a the girl which surely surprised everyone, Ciel smiled '_Sebastian, you surely know how to make an entrance _' Sebastian smiled at her master.

She was wearing a butler outfit, but had cut shorts and long leggings which showed some part of her pale skin, "Sarah Michaelis, I didn't think sebastian would send you" said Ciel, Sebastian flinched by his new name, but smiled.

"Well, just like my Uncle I'm the best" smiled sebas- Sarah; Finni, Baldroy, and Mey-rin jaws swinged opened "UNCLE!"

"Yep! I'm Sarah Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis's niece, but I always saw himself as a dad, since he raise me" said Sarah, The servants were speechless, Ciel just continue to smile at his servants expressions, "Well, Tanaka send her to Sebastian's room, I sure he wouldn't might f she uses it for a while."

* * *

"She's Gorgeous!" smiled Finni as he sat there day dreaming, "Earth to finni! hello anybody home?" called Mey-rin as she waved her hand over finni's face, Baldroy chuckled a bit as he sharpen some of the knives, "Well, someone's in love" finni jumped.

"NO I"M NOT!" he yelled

Baldroy and Mey-rin laughed "come on you guys! I'm not serious!" finni face grew redder as his two friends began to laugh at him, "why are you two laughing about?"

All three looked over and stared, Sarah stood there with the usual uniform only her hair was a tag bit shorter, "Oh wow! your hair! it's cut" said Mey-rin.

"Yeah, I though it'll be in the way, as I work here" said Sarah, Sarah (Sebastian) had no clue what to do or think of, she hated long hair which is why she cut it to it's original style since it looked a bit weird with long hair.

"Well, will sebastian be mad if you cut it?" asked Baldroy as he got closer, "no, I have my own choices and usually he accepts them" she smiled a him, "you look so much like sebastian, like you could be his daughter" said finni.

Sarah looked over and noticed finni's face, '_human's and their emotions _' she silently laughed at the thought, but then she began to think, '_I can't act my usual self then, they'll began to be suspicious about me, so I have to act more girlish or something, and be a bit...nice."_

"Finni, are you sick?" she asked as she walked over and pressed her hand on finni's head, "your a bit red"

Finni flinched and got redder, which cause the others to snicker a bit, "n-no I-I just feel a bit flushed th-that's al-all" he said, then soon dashed away from Sarah's hand and ran out to the garden.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked turning to the two who stopped, "he's a bit shy when it comes to girls so, please forgive the lad" said Baldroy.

"Miss Sarah, Master Ciel is summoning you" said Tanaka, as he hands her the butler symbol and ties it to the little pocket on her coat, "yes" she said walking away, as soon as she hit the stair...

**_*Poof!*_**

"O'ye Tanaka, back to your smallest self again!" said Baldroy as he turned to back to the knives; Sarah sighed, "they all act different when new servants come around."

She stopped in front of the door and waited, '_maybe I shouldn't go in... Wait! I'm Sebastian, not Sarah! Damn my female instincts and feelings!_' thought sebastian, not sarah, he wasn't her right now, but the feeling kept returning again.

"Young Master, you summon me?" asked Sebastian, Ciel looked up from his documents and said, "You make a good job as a girl sebastian, anyway have you got any clue what might happen?"

"no, besides the Undertaker knowing that I might be a girl"

"Well, we should go as soon as possible to see what he knows" said ciel walked pass Sebastian, "Sebastian... when we go out wear a dress, and make sure you were a corset"

"Wait- wha-"

_***SLAM!***_

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: *singing*Wow! sebastian going in a corset! sebastian going in a corset!**

**Sebastian: Shut up!**

**Ciel: sweet sweet revenge! *smiles Evilly***

**Sebastian: this is actually humiliating! especially for a demon like me **


	3. A woman thing

**Awesome three reviews! and four followers, one favor it, thanx's guys! **

**Alois: just a reminder, mocha doesn't own any Black Butler characters**

**Ciel: Alois?! why are you following us to this story now?!**

**Alois: because I want to**

***Warning Sarah in a shower!***

* * *

Sarah wasn't feeling good, and she had no clue why, "When will this pain ever go away?" she asked holding her lower area, just where her womb might be, "damn these contractions, what's wrong with me!"

"I think I know what's wrong" said Mey-rin who was standing there and watching the young girl, "then what's wrong?" asked Sarah.

Mey-rin was about to answer until-"Mey-rin! we need down to the roof, we're having intruders today!" smiled Baldroy, "okay! I'll tell you later Sarah, sorry" she said dashing off.

"Oh Hell, is this my punishment for screwing around too much" she asked as she hurried down the hall, "okay avoid the pain, sebastian you can handle this" she whispered as she pushed a cart of goodies to her masters room.

...

"sebastian, what's wrong with you? you look like your in pain" said ciel as rose from his chair, "sorry sir, something seems to be wrong with my female body form, it's been aching me all day" she said rubbing her lower area again.

"Maybe Mey-rin will tell you"

"she was about to until she was called to do the shooting work above the Mansion" she winced once again another wave of pain sweep over her like a swarm of flies.

Ciel smirked, "you know, you always handle pain, but this? won't it ruin your reputation?"

Sebastian darted her eyes at Ciel, obviously this kid is enjoy her pain, "master, please do not harass me, even as a servant I will attack"

"in your condition? how will you be able to move"

'_shit! he's right damn it!_' sebastian place her other arm below her belly and groaned, "damn it!" she screamed; Ciel flinched as his maid screamed out, '_is this pain that bad? even for a demon... scratch that demoness?_'

Sebastian was in so much pain, that she actually felt like she was going to die, "FUCK!"

"Sebastian! you maybe in pain, but that doesn't mean you should cuss in front of your master!" yelled ciel, Sebastian looked up at ciel, then turned away from his sapphire-like eye, and stared down at the ground.

"Forgive me master, I didn't think it would slip" she said slowly rising up, but collapsed then landed on top of some legs and arms, looking up she saw her master up close.

She was surprised, many times she saved him and had close encounter with her master, but this version in her eyes was different...

He wasn't a pale thin child, she once saw him as, what she saw was a young boy with ravishing slate hair, ivory paled skin which seems to give off a sweet scent of honey and roses, and with that she embraced the scent closer, burying it deep into her nose.

Ciel was also surprised by this, but made no remarks, the hug was warm and alive that he drew her closer to him...

"Youn- Sarah?! what are you doing?!" asked the servants, the two got up and stepped away from each other with red faces, "She fell so I try helping her up" said Ciel, the servants looked at him then at Sarah.

"Oh yeah, she was in pain today, I know why, but sadly this is only for women to know about" said Mey-rin taking the girl's hand, "young master, we'll retire for the day, this is a woman emergency"

Ciel looked at Mey-rin then at Sarah (Sebastian if you recall) "go ahead, as for the rest of you go to work and don't spread any rumors you understand!" he order.

"YES SIR!"

* * *

"Be honest with me Sarah, what really happened up there?" asked Mey-rin as she help the girl to the bathroom, "the pain was too much, so I fell, I didn't think master ciel would catch me" she said with her face still red.

"Oh, okay... Sarah"

"yes"

"you need to bare with me on this okay, so do exactly what I say"

"okay"

"I need you to take off your bottom clothes"

"What?! your crazy as hell, I won't do such a thing!"

"do you want to know why your having these pain"

"yes!"

"well?" Mey-rin pointed her finger out towards her clothes and with a sigh she began to undress, luckily her shirt was a tag big on her still so, it looked like a dress.

"Just as I thought"

"what?" asked Sarah looked at the Maid with curiosity,

"your on your period"

Per-what?!" screamed Sarah, '_okay officially freaked out here!_' thought sebastian, "well yes, it shows here, see... Blood, judging by the looks of it, it's your first" said Mey-rin.

Sebastian was speechless nor could he think, "what do I do?" she asked,

"well, you could put a rag on, that's about it as for the pain, it will ease in time, probably by tomorrow it won't hurt as much as today" said Mey-rin giving her a fresh pair of bottoms and a small cloth, "What's this for?" asked Sarah.

"You put it on your undergarment so it won't stain it, but now take a shower, you have to get rid of the smell" said Mey-rin starting the shower and walked out of the girl's room.

Sarah, undressed again and step inside the shower, she sat on the floor and stood quiet, letting the hot water hit her head and face, "this is going to be a problem" she said looking down at the floor, and watched as the water began to turn red.

'_How on earth can this happen to women? how could it happen to me? how could-_' the image of ciel poped into her head, setting a blaze in the demoness heart, "Shit! okay sebastian keep it together, it's just female hormones gone wrong, don't take it!" she said bring her knees to her exposed chest.

'_His warmth and scent... it won't go away! fuck! I can't have this happen to me! I have to keep my goal the same!_' she screamed through her head '_still, why did he catch me?.'_

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: okay I know feelings are emerging early, but don't worry I won't go to the good parts yet **

**Sebastian: Seriously? this is really uncalled for Mocha really!**

**Ciel: I don't know about this, your being a little more detailed to these parts**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Okay I admit, I'm getting a little to comfortable with this, but I'll save the good parts for later**


	4. Let's Play!

**Okay five followers! when my brother saw this he freaked out and now he wants a fanfiction**

**BloodyClover: Yep! now I'm destroying my sisters doll**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Which doll?**

**BloodyClover: Sophia, from our youngest sister**

**Ciel: FINALLY THE WICKED WITCH IT DEAD! *RUNS AROUND IN CIRCLES AND SING ****_DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD_*******

**Sebastian: Master what the hell are you singing?**

* * *

Finni walked around the Mansion daydreaming of the young girl that had arrive, even though he began to question what had happen in his master office, '_they were too close to each other, to look like he was helping her_'

Questions stirred around the young lads mind...

"FINNI! RUN THAT LITTLE LADY"S BACK!" shrieked Baldroy running fast pass finni dragging Mey-rin and finni with him.

**...**

"CIEL! It's so good to see you again!" squealed Lizzie, as she suffocate her fiance, "Where's Sebastian, I have something to give to him" she smiled,

"I"m sorry m'lady, my uncle can't be here because of some sickness he had caught, I'll be the Phantomhive Maid for a while until he gets better" said Sarah.

"uncle? OH your his niece! You look just like Sebastian! and soooooo Prrrreeeetttttyyyyy!"

She took Sarah by the hand and began to twirl her around the floor, "Ciel she's so beautiful, sebastian must be very proud to have such a lovely niece" smiled Lizzie, as she hugged Sarah.

Sarah had two things in mind, Uppercut the bitch or jabbed her in her stomach and run like hell, plus she was touching her, and she hate the fact of being touched.

"No, Lizzie leave Sarah alone" said ciel feeling a bit annoyed, "Sarah, so that'r your name, I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzie" she smiled and continue to hug the girl.

Sarah frowned underneath the golden-locks of the blonde, but pasted a fake smile as she came face to face to the young mistress, '_honestly does this girl know any_ _boundaries? _' Sebastian mentally shook his head and reminded himself that she was actually a he and needs to stop think like a girl.

Ciel smirked a bit and said, "Lizzie if you want, you can play dress up with her"

"Great Idea! Black isn't a proper thing to wear for a young lady like ourselves, come one I'll let you have some dress I no longer need," smiled Lizzie as she dragged Sebastian with her.

Sebastian(Sarah) began to panic and narrowed her eyes at her master who began to laugh silently to himself _'Oh he's going to pay for this!_'

* * *

"Here, wear this!" smiled Lizzie as she force a pink dress on Sarah, She frowned at the mirror, '_pink! why the fuck it had to be pink?!_' she thought to herself as she took off the dress, "Why can't it be blue miss?" asked Sarah.

"Blue... Blue... BLUE! what a genius! Blue would look lovely on you!" smiled Lizzie as she search through her chest, "here we are! I'll get some make-up, you could use some blush on those pale cheeks of yours" said Lizzie.

Sarah turned from her and towards the mirror, '_Blue... it actually does suit me_' she smiled at herself and soon looked from her side, "come! sit here, I'll do the make-up, I want to surprise ciel with this new look" smiled Lizzie.

**...**

"Where's Sarah?" asked Ciel as he sat down and ate his dinner, Lizzie smiled, "she'll be joining us soon" Ciel looked at Lizzie and sighed, '_Lizzie what did you do to sebastian?_'

"Miss Sarah is that you!" gasped Finni and Mey-rin, Ciel looked across the room, and met the female eyes of his once butler, "yes, miss Lizzie help me with the color" she said smiling shyly.

'_I hope he doesn't think poorly of me... wait! why am I worrying about how I look!?' _she thought as she looked at her master who had this expression of questioning and shocked in his eyes, "isn't she pretty?" asked Lizzie breaking ciel stare.

"Well... Yes, she does look pretty, I'm kinda surprise to see her in a different color for the first time though" said Ciel trying to look away from the girl in front of him, Sarah smiled, "she picked the color sir" Ciel looked at Lizzie, "don't give me all the credit dear, you suggest the color, I did the rest" said Lizzie smiling wider.

Ciel was shocked, "Blue? you picked it?"

"yes, I was think of color"

"Why?"

"..." she didn't know herself, '_probably because of my masters eye_'

* * *

Sarah waved goodbye to the young Mistress and soon closed the entrance doors, "what a day, she's quiet a handful" she said walking away from the door, and walked down towards the servant quarters,

"Miss Sarah?"

"yes, Tanaka?"

"The young Lord wishes to see you"

'_Crap! This is bad! what did I do?_' she thought as she bowed to Tanaka and walked off towards her masters room.

"Young master you called" she said entering slowly,

Ciel sat up in his bed looking at her with mismatching eyes, the light reflecting his ivory pale skin, making him so...'_Beautiful'_ she blushed once she realize of what she had just thought about.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked turning straight forward towards her revealing his whole body, only the fabric of his nightshirt separated his skin from the cold dead of night.

"I wouldn't say fun my lord, but it was kinda amusing" she said forcing a smile, her heart began to race, as her master approached her, sending chills down her icy back.

Ciel smirked, "you seem to enjoy being a girl Sebastian?"

"N-No! I-I-"

"I can tell Sebastian, your smiling alot more then usual" said ciel as he stroked the side of her cheek, bring a sweet sensation to her senses.

"young master?" she gasped pulling away from him, looking at him with confusion, her heart racing hard against her marble stone chest, hurting her terribly, "I'm... I'll retire for the night, goodnight youn-"

***BAM!***

She was yanked from the door and was smashed against it, she looked into his eyes, and for once she(he) felt helpless, feeling him against her so softly and gently as he leaned forward.

"Young master! stop-" she yelled, pushing him lightly away, it wasn't strong, but it was enough to make him move from her and to make sure he wasn't going to be injured.

"I'm-I'm so-sorry!" she yelled, "please my lord don't forget we maybe sealed together, but one day I will devour you! So don't get too close to me!"

Ciel looked at her in shocked, he never saw Sebastian so scared, "goodnight sir!" she said running out of the room, and flew down the steps and ran pass the others into her room.

"Why me! Why now! why! WHY!" she screamed into her pillow, her chest throbbing in pain and fear, she felt a watery feeling fall down her face, "what the- tears? am I that scared?" she asked herself, "Meow!" went her kitten as it crawled into her lap.

"Oh friend, why can't things go perfectly as planned?" she asked as she gently stroked her hand on her kitten, she laid down with it curled in her arms, "so tired, so tired"

**...**

Ciel laid in bed, he was angry at himself, why the hell did he do that? why would he do that to his demon?

"She's right, one day she'll devour me, so I can't go too close, but-" he clenched his fist over his chest, "Why does it feel like I'm drowning!?" he screamed.

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Okay my fingers wanted to write it like this so I have no total control of the situation of this story so if it's becoming a bit cheesy let me know**

**Sebastian: Am I Becoming A SISSY!?**

**Ciel: yes**

**Alois: yup!**

**BloodyClover: fuck ya, your really becoming into a sissy! my hero is turning into a sissy! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **


	5. The case and kidnapped

**Hello everybody! I today got a good chapter... I think well most of this idea came from my two offline friends Embernight and AnimeKiller, every detail and action is mine idea.**

**Claude: Mocha doesn't own any Black Butler**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: what the- why is everybody coming in like this!?**

* * *

Sarah kept her distance for the pass six days, ciel was his usual self, but she still wasn't taking any chances, her heart still raced every time she got close to him, with that it gave her a hard time to do her job.

"Ms. Sarah," called Finni as he approached her with a light pink on his face, "there's a messenger from the Queen."

Sarah looked blindly at finni, then smiled she said, "thank you finni" and walked passed him, she chuckled as she heard finni talk to himself, "**she thank me!**" Sarah was beginning to enjoy this, thinks were getting done around here and it was just plain funny how the servants treated her.

"To Lord Phantomhive" said the Messenger, as he hands her the letter, "Thank you, I'll be sure my master, gets it right away" she said pasting a fake smile.

She studies the note for a bit and makes her way to her masters room;

"Master Ciel, A letter from the Queen" smiled Sarah, Ciel looked up from his work and stared at her, Sarah had a uncomfortable feeling as he stared at her, "bring it here" he said holding out his hand to her.

Sarah swallowed hard, and steadily force herself towards her master, handing him the letter, "thank you" he said as he teared it opened.

"Well, it seems the Queen has a request for us" said Ciel looking up to his Demonic Maid, "What is the case m'lord?" she asked in her sweetest tone he had ever heard, ciel blushed a bit, but continue to read out-loud.

"there have being a number of men and women being killed in bed, but a mysteries remains, how they were killed" said Ciel looking up to her, "do you know anything of this sebastian?"

"yes, I think it the mess of demons, but no ordinary demons... My lord have you ever heard of a incubus and a succubus?" asked Sarah.

"No, what are they?"

"they are demons who devour or drag humans souls down to Hell"

"how do they do it"

"A female is a succubus, so it drawn men to it by seducing the male human, while the incubus does women"

"And what does it have to do with the victims dying in bed?"

"They have dreams about them, then after a few days they draw the soul out leaving a rotting corpse"

Ciel shivered a bit as Sarah said the last part, '_rotting, just like the way I might get once my soul is taken out_' "Young Master?"

"Have everything ready, we're leaving today" ordered ciel as he rose from his chair, and walked pass Sarah,

"Yes, My lord"

* * *

"I can't believe our location that has alot of killing, has the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen" squealed Mey-rin, holding tight on Baldroy's arm.

Ciel smirked, turning his head towards his Maid who sat in the front, in her second dress, Lizzie had offered, her hair was hidden in a silk blue scarf, so that no one will question her, why she had such short hair.

"We're almost there M'Lord, just hang in there" said Sarah, as they approached the town full of happy and sad people, Sebastian(Sarah) looked around the place watching some people pack up and are about to leave, "I guess with so many deaths, people are willing to leave this place."

Ciel overheard his maid and said, "I simply agree" he turned around facing out towards a field, where two teens sat up in a tree, and stared out towards them.

Sarah had noticed this and narrowed her eyes towards them, but soon gasped as soon she saw the male laugh at her, Ciel chuckle, "looks like you have an admirer" his eyebrow twitched a bit as soon he noticed that the boy was giving Sarah a flirtish look.

"Sarah!"

"yes, master?"

"Continue on... those two are annoying me" he said pointing towards Mey-rin and Finni who said "hi" to anyone they saw, giving a light chuckle, she continued on.

**...**

Sarah had decided to do some errands for her master, and with this much space she had a free will to do whatever is necessary to give some comfort for her master, "Wow!"

"Huh?"

"Your beautiful up close, Ms." said the boy from earlier as he swung down from a nearby walk and landed in front of Sebastian, She gave him a unnerving look, but he just laughed, "your a demon!"

"Wait how did you know that?!" her eyes flashed with red as he got closer

"I'm a demon too, but hey I'm no contract demon even though I wish I was"

"Why that?"

The boy smiled, "I think waiting for a good meal is better then gobbling everything in your path, it's exhausting"

Sebastian gave him a smirk, "well that what things were then, it still is now, so no use to avoiding it"

"Alright" he said smiling then stared deep into her eyes, Sarah became sleepy and soon collapsed into his arms, "heh, demons are demons after all, she order me to do this, but hey I got a prize in the end."

* * *

**Hagen Mocha crystal: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sebastian got Kidnapped!**

**Sebastian: your insulting me you B*tch!**

**Alois: WHOA! Sebastian's having a potty mouth today... FIANLLY! your too damn proper, let loose**

**Ciel: I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right sebastian your too tight around the edges**

**Sebastian:... I am?**


	6. Demonic Kiss

**Okay This was difently off topic, but hey it's getting better**

* * *

_*DRIP* *DRIP*_

Sarah was awake, she could opened her eyes, but she couldn't move, panic sweep over her like a wave, "Here! Place him here..."

Sarah crack one eye to see the boy and the girl, in the boy's arms was...

'_CIEL!_' she screamed, but she couldn't move her lips, "his soul will be delicious" smiled the girl as she moved towards ciel and lean down inches away from his face.

'_NO! NO! I won't let you take him, he's mine and mine alone, you fuck'in bitch!_' She screamed, narrowing her eyes towards the girl, "My, My, your awake, but helpless" smiled the boy as he forced her to look his direction.

"She isn't human you know so why-"

"to have a bit of fun of course, she closer to the boy, so why not let her suffer as you steal him away, in front of her very own eyes," smiled the boy.

"No, that won't do, let's make them both suffer, make her under your spell, have her follow you, and soon... he'll suffer, and he'll follow me, a win on win"

The boy looked up to her and smiled, "nice plan" he takes her chin tilting it a bit before forcing her to open her mouth and sending his own tongue into her mouth, swirling and lapping her lips and tongue.

She gadded a few times, before she felt the spell take affect, giving him a better access to her.

'_NO! NO! no! no! n-_'

* * *

"ACK!"

"Ms. Sarah your okay!" cried Mey-rin and Finni as they snuggled up to her, She allowed them to cry out and have them explain what had happen.

"you slipped and fell, then got stabbed in the side, luckily the doctor, haven't moved away yet and soon patched you right up" said Baldroy as he blew out smoke.

Sarah, looked around, "Wait! Is young Master alright?"

"huh? He's fine, he wasn't feeling good so Tanaka had him retire for the night" said Finni

"Thank goodness, I had a nightmare... That someone kidnapped me and Master Ciel"

"Really? Shit, I'll be pissing my pants if I had that kinda of dream" said Baldroy.

"Come now, let her rest" said Mey-rin pushing both of them out of her room giving her some time to think.

"It felt more than a dream, having that disgusting, repulsive, bitch touch my Ciel!" she yelled, her heart race again, "ciel... I never said his name like that before... it's weird" she said.

She looked out towards the sky, '_Dusk, such lively colors for the sun to give as the day and night kiss each other goodbye_' she place her fingers over her lips and sighed, "I'm a powerful demon, I won't be fooled by any incubus or succubus, and I vow that no one touches my young master."

She said looking out again, "no one"

* * *

**Hagen Mocha crystal: Awesome two stories in one night!**

**Sebastian:...**

**Ciel:...**

**Alois: Way a go!**

**Claude: yes, way ago for having sebastian being kissed by a male demon**

**Sebastian: SHUT UP!**


	7. Feelings and weakness

**You know as I continue to write this story, I get more idea's for the other one, but it's kinda hard to stop one story and continue another.**

**BloodyClover: My sister doesn't own any Black Butler characters**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: thank you!**

* * *

Ciel woke up in cold sweat, panting hard, and squeezing his blanket until his finger went numb.

"That's the fourth time this week," he whispered to himself as he kicked the blanket off and began walking around his temporarily Manor; He had the same dream again about that girl, how she smiled and given him pleasures as she touched him, '_how disgusting of me to dream such a thing!_'

He made his way to his office and sat down on his chair, then took a look out towards the starry night sky, "I wonder"

he removed his eye patched where the contract symbol remain, "Sebastian come to me"

"Yes, my lord?"

He looked up to see Sarah, smiling her usual cocky smile that she wore when she was a male demon, but for some reason, it didn't look very good on her.

"I have a question for you Sarah"

"yes?"

"Have you been noticing strange events happening around here?" he said turning out towards the town to far from the manor, "No sir, but that doesn't mean they're not there" said Sarah.

Ciel looked back to his maid, she was confuse a bit, and seemed awfully tired, '_strange demons don't get tired... do they?_'

"Sarah, are you tired?" he asked as he rose from his chair.

"Yes, it's strange for a demon like me to get tired, but with this form it takes so much energy that I get exhausted" she said as she fought back a yawn, ciel smiled which gave Sarah a bit of a fright.

"Young master, your..."

"Sarah, come to bed with me"

"huh?"

Ciel looked at her, but gave no answer and signaled her to follow him, she hesitantly follow him to his bedroom, where she stood a few inches away from the bed.

"Master, I don't think this-"

"Sarah, are you going against an order?"

She gulp down a bit, but slowly walked over to the bedside and laid besides her master; Ciel looked at her as she gave him a sleepy and fearful look, he pulled her closer and with one arm he got her into his arms.

Sarah face flushed a bit, but was too tired to even think, the comfort and warmth from her master's body was protective, then soon she fell into a deep sleep with her master beside her.

* * *

"Sarah..."

"Sarah...wake..."

"Sarah wake up" said a voice, Sarah open one eye to meet her masters, who gave her a gentle smile, "master?"

"huh! master I apologies, I'll-"

"Shhh! you'll wake the house, it 4:30 in the morning" he said as he removed his index finger he had place over her lips.

Sarah was confuse, "My lord, why are you awake at this hour"

Ciel remained silent he, himself didn't know why, but the urge to wake up Sarah was screwing around in his head and it made his heart pound as she looked at him.

'_she's kinda cute that way_' he thought, before mentally pushing back what he had thought, causing his face to blush, "master are you sick?" she asked placing her hand on his head.

Ciel flinched a bit, and looked down, but soon turned bright red, "what?" asked Sarah

"your top... your breasts are showing out" said ciel,

Sarah went stiff.

***BOOM!***

Ciel looked down to the floor where sarah laid face-first above the red carpet, "I wish you didn't see that!" she said muffling down in the floor, Ciel laughed "your turning more and more into a girl sebastian!"

"It's not me, it the female feelings! They're in the Way!" she shouted as her pale face grew pink, "Please sir, don't laugh at me" she said burying her face into a pillow, "come now Sarah, no need to be embarrassed"

"But I should, usually females do get embarrass easily so-ACK!"

"Now, now" said ciel pulling her to him, "Everyone gets embarrass, I got embarrass when we dance at Lord's Druette's Ball party"

Sarah scoffed a bit, as the memory of them dancing together came like the wind, '_I kinda actually enjoyed that night, he himself, dear satan! he- he was beautiful, I was kinda lus-Wait what the fuck am I thinking! Even when I was a-UGH! what's wrong with me?_'

"It's nearly sunup," said Ciel looking at the dark baby blue sky, by chance now the birds were tweeting, "Then I should-WHOA!"

Ciel got his arms around her and soon pulled her back into the bed, "young mast-" she was soon cut off, as soon she felt him kiss her neck, his hand stroking her exposed legs raising the fabric a bit higher to touch her stomach.

Ciel trailed his kisses up her neck to her chin and finally to her lips; She couldn't do nothing about it, she was pinned down and surely pushing him seem to be the only way out, she surely couldn't hurt him.

"My-" He sank his lips deeper into hers; His scent was overwhelming her and soon she was relaxed in his arms, '_I care! I care! sebastian, I don't care if your a male or female, I-I-_'

***POP!***

****Sarah got up quickly once her master moved away, she gasped hard, taking the time to breath, She looked at ciel and felt something painful and something she had to admit, "y-young m-mas-master!? How could you-" She couldn't bring the words out; After three years of spending her(his) time with Ciel , how could things come to this?

"Sarah?"

"Don't! Don't come near me!" she screamed as she got off the bed, standing in one side of the room,

She was disgusted with him, and disgusted to herself, a demon and a human, '_This isn't right! this is wrong, I won't admit! I won't allow!_'

She dashed out of the room and flew down the stairs running off from the Manor, once it was far enough she fell to her knees and curled into a ball, "this is bad, this is bad, things won't be the same now, what am I to do?"

Sebastian Michaelis, herself was once a male demon with unimaginable power, and a good fellow to the Devil, but how could he be a female demon who has mixed emotions and have these disgusting relationships with a master that's too... Lustful.

For the first time in Millions and Millions of years, Sebastian Michaelis (Sarah Michaelis) was now weak.

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: WOW! I didn't think it would go that far, maybe it's the succubus and the incubus doing, what do you think Claude.**_  
_

**Claude: Just sebastian acting like a sissy fag**

**Sebastian: FUCK YOU CLAUDE!  
**

**Alois: Awesome two in a row! Way a go sebastian!**

**ciel:...**

**BloodyClover: I don't like it when you insult my hero Mocha and claude**


	8. the promise

**Okay last chapter was a bit off, and I kinda was embarrassed to continue on and plus I was quick since my GranGran came home a bit early and didn't want her to see Sebastian flipping out**

**Sebastian: you did told me to loosen up**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: I didn't mean that!**

* * *

Ciel sat in the office sighing to himself; He hadn't seen Sarah all day and his heart continue to drown with hatred and abandonment once she left his room that morning, he order the servants to look for her, but they came back with with nothing, he soon became desperate for her and decided that no one rests until they find her.

Finni was as worried as his master, Sarah was awfully young and who knows what would happen to a girl her age, he too will not give up finding her.

**...**

Sarah wandered around the town in search of a place to relax by, luckily there was a swing far from the town's entrance and soon she swung on that for a while, "well if it isn't little raven" said a voice, she shot up from her seat and twirled, towards the boy then began to growl, "What have you done to my master!" she screamed.

"Me? nothing, Amber? she done it, she want you to suffer and soon make him suffer"

"WHY!? Why us!"

"because we don't have much fun with other demons and their contract around, and since you two are the same age and have a contract , we decided to have some fun."

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Now, Now, there's a way to get rid of it, although he'll still have the feelings, but a bit weak you should say" smiled the boy.

Sarah stopped growling, but crossed her arms over her chest and turned away a bit, "What exactly is that!?"

"We'll just have remove the spell we place on you guys, but there's a price" said the boy, Sarah eyes flared with anger, but remained silent as he continue.

"The price will be: You in eternally inslavement by him... making him immortal"

"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF PRICE IS THAT!?"

The boy laughed, "That's the price, it always was our price once we found the perfect pair"

Sarah growled, but the image of the incident in the bedroom terrified her, and it made her heart beat go crazy; Turning to the boy she gave out a sigh.

"Alright, I'll do that"

"well then, we'll do a blood promise"

Sarah clenched her teeth '_For a younger demon, he sure is smart_' she watched as he took out a blue stone dagger and cut his wrist, he hands her the dagger and slit her wrist, he grabs her wrist and she took is, they began to drink each other's blood.

Sarah drank deeply from the demon as they exchange some bit of power, although the youngster didn't know, plus it wasn't much to give him anyway.

She pulled her wrist away and soon the cut became a symbol, for a dagger and rose, "A promise is a promise, you make yourself an eternal slave and make him immortal, I'll remove the spell," smiled the boy as he stared deep into her eyes.

* * *

"Young Master! She came back!" called Mey-rin as she pushed Sarah in, "Your all dismissed, Sarah I need to have a chat with you" said Ciel, they all bowed and soon left the room.

Sarah stood there looking down, not taking any look from her master; Ciel was angry, she refuse to look up at him as he approached her, "Sebastian! this is an order: LOOK AT ME!"

She felt the contract symbol burn as she try to refuse the order, but she turned towards him, he was kinda closer than she thought, she felt him pushed her down to the floor, he hovered above her, she felt him slip in between her, which caused her heart to beat more faster then usual.

'_I'M DONE! I'M DONE!_'

***DRIP!***

She opened her eyes to see him... Crying.

"young master?" she was surprised as he laid on top of her crying silently, her face soaked by his tears, "young master" she said wiping his tears away.

"Don't ever leave me alone, unless you let me know where your going" he said planting a kiss on her cheek, she looked up to see his long black eyelashes fluttered a bit more, causing the tears to fall some more.

"I love you" he whispered, as he kissed her gently.

She felt her heart began to beat in a funny way, '_no! no! no! calm down it's just the spell, I have to deal with it until I can change him into a immortal_' she though as she forced herself to kiss back.

Ciel felt her embraced him, and he finally understood why he felt like drowning, his feelings for her(him) went stronger, and he knew she'll never betray him; he didn't mind the fact his soul will be eaten by her because..._  
_

"Sarah"

"yes, master?"

"your right, one day you'll devour my soul, but..."

"but?"

"I dont' mind" "huh?"

"I won't let anyone else have it... Only you, you'll have me, my body, heart, and soul, I'm yours and I'll make sure the moments have I'll have for you, shall be etched deep in mine heart, as well yours."

Sarah heart skipped a beat as he woe her with such sweet words, "thank you" she said as she held him tighter.

* * *

"Well, the spell seems to have a good effect" said Amber as she looked through the window of the Manor, "yes, it does" smiled the boy.

"You made her promise, didn't you?"

"yes"

"you seem to keep it?"

"of course, once you make a blood promise, you can never break it" smiled the boy as he lean down to Amber, giving her a hug, "it's another way to torture her, and the more she refuses him, the closer he comes to you, so if she doesn't find the courage to change him, you'll take him."

Amber laughs, "Adrian"

"Hm?"

"You are such a player"

"I learn from the best big sister"

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: well?**

**Claude: Not bad...*BURST INTO LAUGHTER* Ciel crying! I'll pay to see that**

**Ciel:*BLUSH* Mocha!**

**Alois: I think it's cute**

**Ciel:Sebastian do something!**

**Sebastian: sorry, you know I'll love to see that too master**

**Ciel: Screw you guys, I'm leaving have the Undertaker or Grell take my place**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Ciel you can't leave, plus... they're already here**

**Undertaker: Hi!**

**Grell: Sebas-cha!~ 3**

**sebastian: *DODGES GRELLS GLOMP* can we end the chapter?**


	9. Issues

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Hello friends- Great! I sound like Barney the fuck'in purple gay ass dinosaur, anyway sorry for not writing for a while I had an issue with Ciel last chapter so the fucker won't talk to me for a while.**

**Ciel:WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FUCKER!? **

**Sebastian: *sighes* Mocha doesn't own any kuroshitsuji characters, but her own**

***WARNING LANGUAGE!***

* * *

Sarah was order to have a better look on the boy, since Ciel had an issue with him, but honestly she didn't want to see him, she didn't like the promise she had made, but she surely didn't like ciel loving her, the seal on his eye was gleaming brighter than before and it seemed new to her.

"So, little raven had come all this way to see me? I'm flattered!" said the boy as he dangled from a tree, Sarah growled, "my master order me to come, plus... I have no clue how to change him."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the incubus, "well, well, even a demon like you can't figure that out" laughed the incubus, as he swung off the tree and landed in front of her, "hm?"

"What?!" she eyed him raising an eyebrow, which cause the demon to blush a bit, "is it me or have you become prettier today, your skin is a little peachy, such a nice color" he said smiling.

"Your joking right? Flirting isn't getting you anywhere pal!" she growled making her eyes glow pink, "easy, easy, your smarter then the average bear" he said smiling at her.

"Excuse me? what the fuck is that comment?!" she pushed him up against the tree, and poked his chest, "Ow! That actually hurt, and it's a saying back in America alright, something to do with a bear, anyway if you want to know the spell to make him immortal, then it will cost."

"Bastard!...***SIGHS*** what is it?" she asked as she placed one hand on her hip, and cocked her head to the side.

"Damn!" he said smiling,

"What now?!" she growled

"Your kinda hot while angry" he said grinning, Sarah felt her eyebrow twitch, and soon the incubus was flying through the air and landed in some hay, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M NO FUCK'IN WHORE SO GO BANG SOMEONE ELSE!" she screamed, not caring how many eyes wandered to her.

"Wait!" he called after her as she ran far from him, "way a go genius! Now what do we do!?" yelled his sister, Adrian smirked.

"Don't worry, she'll come back, after all that little Earl is becoming anxious by the minute" he walked pass his sister and soon gave a grin, "come on let's go have a snack."

* * *

"Bloody Bastard, what the hell does he think he is?!" she growled pacing across the Manor, "hi sarah!" smiled finni, Sarah snapped out of her anger state, even though she wish she could tear the incubus apart, she still had to act... Kind to the others.

"Hi finni, is there something you need?" she asked giving a fake smile, '_Don't snap! Don't snap! Don't snap!_' Finni just smiled, "no, I just wanted to say hi" he said patting her shoulder, which surprisingly calmed her down; she gave him a confusing look, but smiled, "thank you!"

"For what?" he asked blushing, looking down her fuchsia colored eyes, "I've been having a hard day, and it seems you got me to feel better so... THANK YOU!" she said.

She found herself hugging the blonde, which surprised both of them, "oops, sorry" she said dragging away, "No! no, it's no big deal, hey! If you need anything just tell me, whether it's a talk or an errand, I'm happy to help" he said still blushing.

"thanks I'll keep that in mind" she said smiling, finni smiled back and soon waved at her while walking, once she was alone she sighed, '_Okay Sebastian! You got carried away, it won't happen again... right?_' Finni seems to be taking affect as well, especially since he was willing to help him.

She might as well just take his offer, he seems to be the kind of person to keep secrets.

"Miss Michaelis" called Tanaka as he approached her, "The young master is summoning you"

'_Damn! Not now! I still need to find that spell... SHIT! I just got myself a one way ticket out of this bullshit and I blew it! ARGH!_'

"Thank you tanaka, I'll be there soon" she said pasting a fake smile, she wasn't in the mood to see the master, her heart still pounded like crazy whenever he got near her, as she passed by a mirror she flinched, stepping towards it again she looked at herself.

"Damn! The incubus is right, I've become peachier" she said as she touched her rosy pale cheek, she also noticed a bit of change in her eyes, they looked more girly and... alot more innocent then before.

"Sarah! Why are you checking yourself out?" ask Baldroy as he laughed.

Sarah puffed her cheeks out and soon turned her heel away from him to her masters office, "yes master, you called"

Ciel looked up from his desk and smiled, an innocent smile, '_Damn that spell! He's becoming a bit more lovey dovey!_' she thought as she smiled back, she could have swore she felt a sweat drop fall from the back of her head.

"Any luck... love?" he said getting up from his chair,

"no sir, nothing" she said backing away a bit, the word frighten her a bit 'LOVE' it was a taboo word for demons and it couldn't exist in any contract that was made by demons, it was death to them, but not physically, emotionally, she encountered demons who had fallen in love with their contractors, but soon was chained down by them sending them to insanity.

The humans became...Demons after that which only brought matters to their worse, and soon the demons that were once powerful and respected, were either dead or... sent to Earth's chained grounds for demons who don't follow the rules of Satan.

"Sarah, what wrong?" he asked looking concurred for her, she gasped when she noticed how close he was, "it-it's nothing master" she said smiling

'_I need to get that spell soon and fast!_'

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: issues with ciel and the family sorry guys for making you wait**

**Sebastian: You seemed more detailed on the Taboo part Mocha**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: I know, I just thought to give the readers a hint**

**Ciel: Mocha...WHY DID YOU CALL ME A FUCKER EARLIER!?**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Because you act like one**

**Alois: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He sure does**

**Undertaker: *Cracks up and crashes into Claude***

**Claude: WATCH IT OLD MAN!**

**Grell: SEBASS-CHA! *WAVES AND GIVES A AIR KISS TO HIM***

**Sebastian: *SHIVERS* I don't do older men Grell**

**Grell: Aw~! don't be so mean!**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Hands off the kitty man, GOT IT GRELL!?**

**Grell:...**

**Ciel:...**

**Alois:...**

**Claude:...**

**Sebastian:...**

**Undertaker: you sound like you want him *GIGGLES***

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: SHUT UP *TURNS RED***


	10. I'm sorry

**Hello guys I had a hard time thinking about the chapter, but I might as well just type along**

**Sebastian: very mature of you... NOT!**

* * *

Sarah sat on her bed thinking through and through, "have no choice, but to apologies to that filthy scum of a demon" she said as she rose up from her bed and looked at the time.

"Well everyone's asleep, might as well do it now" she said as she put on some shorts (short-shorts) and since it was a hot night she decided to wear something loose for a change.

"Emma, stay out of trouble while I'm gone" she said as she leaped out of the window and made her way to the tree where the incubus was earlier that day, but once she got there, she noticed a change around the grounds, the air felt thicker and the aura was a bit dangerous.

"Hello?! Incubus! Where are you! I came to-" her lips became sealed as a hand came upon them, "I was wondering when you might come back" he said with a grin, slowly removing his hand away from her lips, "I came here to apologies, I really need your help and I don't know how long I can take him loving me" she said.

Adrian laughed, "Seriously?! My dear raven, he loves you with or without the spell, the feelings started when you began to change" he stroked the side of her face.

"The price for the spell: You must give me your name" he said smiling,

"My name? meaning my title?" she asked feeling freak striking her heart.

"No silly, I want to know your name, since I've been calling you raven" he smiled flirtishly

"Wait!-you only want my name!? then!-... Fine! My name... It's Sarah, Sarah Michaelis" she said looking away from the demon.

"A deal's a deal, but that doesn't mean the other deal is off, the spell will help you out of the Earl's lovelust, but he'll love you anyways" said Adrian as he hands her a scroll, and plants a kiss on her temple, "It's nice to meet you Sarah-sama."

* * *

Ciel laid on his bed as he watched the candle flickered, his heart was still hurting, and he didn't know why, "Earl" called that familiar voice, he turned to the window to see the same white headed girl he's been dreaming about.

"What do you want now?" he sighed as he continue to look at the candle, "I came to see you of course" she said smiling and laid by his side, "hands off please" he said as he rose from the bed.

"Since when your so mean?" she asked eyeing him, Ciel turned to the girl and frowned;

"Since I fell in love with my demon" he said walking away, but soon felt something crawl up his legs and tied him to the ground.

"WHAT!?" yelped ciel as he turned to see red eyes.

"You can never escape from me, I will devour you, your soul is mine" smiled the girl;

"I DON"T THINK SO!" screamed Sarah as she socked the demon away from her master.

"Sarah!" smiled ciel, but soon the smile vanish when he noticed a boy by the door way, "Brother!? Why are you helping that demon!?" yelled the girl.

"Because I want to!" he yelled as he ran forward and tackled his sister down, crashing through the window, "Sarah!? What is the meaning of this?!" yelled ciel as he was placed down by his maid.

"Sorry sir" she said before forcing him to her lips, and for a while ciel soon melted by the sweet sensation of the one he loved so terribly, before he felt a liquid spill inside his mouth, he began to panic as soon he realize what was going on.

Sarah hated the fact that this was the only way to make him drink the potion she had quickly made, but she felt the tension in his muscles as he try pushing her away.

"Sarah!? What did you make me-uh!?" he felt dizzy and soon his vision blur, he collapse into his maid arms, "sarah? What did you make me drink?" he asked as he tighten his grip on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, but the way your acting made me do this... you were under the spell by the incubus and the succubus's spell, and made you love me..." she remained quiet as she stroked his hair.

"I do love you, even before the spell" he said smiling before falling into a deep sleep, she cleared the the glass away and magically fixed the window, she placed him in his bed then smiled, "I care for you, but I'm afraid love is forbidden in the terms of hell."

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Sorry for making you wait, I'm getting writer's block too early**

**Ciel: way a go! **

**Alois: NO! continue on please! I want to piss off sebastian and ciel a little more**

**Claude: yes I enjoy making sebastian mad**

**Sebastian: Mocha, I hate to say this, but... continue on please**

**Grell: Continue on! I want to be in this story you bitch**

**Undertaker: *GIGGLES***

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Thank u I am a bitch, but anyway-**

**Sebastian: you miss your kitty man? *SMILES EVILLY***

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: *BLUSHES* SHUT UP!**


	11. We knew

**Well I wasn't planning to continue until I saw my new review, you had to show affection for once sebastian!**

**Sebastian: well you did call me kitty man and... *lightly BLUSHES* I kinda like the new name you have given**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: ?**

* * *

Sarah ran out to the wide grounds of the manor, on the way she bumped into Finni who was shaken by the Manor shaking, "what's going on?" he asked with a frighten looking on his face.

"Um... it's an Earthquake, anyway make sure the items here won't break and make sure the young master is safe" said Sarah as she continue to run out to the Manor grounds; "Adrian unhand me!" screamed Amber as she hit her brother's groan sending him to a far distance from her.

"Amber, I'm done! let them be in peace!" he begged as he ran up to the side of his sister knocking her to the ground again, "Peace!? ***LAUGHS*** since when you become so soft" laughed amber as she vaporized into mist, spinning around her brother.

"Hey Succ-u-bitch!" called Sarah grabbing the girl's attention, "you attack my master, you are really going to die!" her eyes flickered into a deep scarlet red and dashed forward, kicking her side, and ran to one side grabbing her by the hair, then punched her multiple times.

She then grabbed her white hair and spun her around releasing her into a pit of mud, "argh! How dare you! Why are you making such a fuss! There are millions and millions of souls like his, he's just a human!" screamed Amber.

Sarah growl, "just a human? JUST A HUMAN!? He's a valuable to me! He's important to me! I'm his and his alone! And he's more than just any huma-" she stopped to find herself telling how she admire him, how she become so close to her master;

"Sarah... LOOK OUT!" screamed Finni in the distance, but Sarah was took distracted in thought as she felt a long metal staff go through her body and out, she looks into the eyes of the succubus, who gave her a smirked, "he's food to us demons Mr. Michaelis, do you forget your place in the world?"

Sarah fell back into the arms of the silver haired boy, "Amber! you-you!"

"BITCH!" screamed Finni as he ran forward punching her in the face and sending her flying, "NO ONE HURTS SARAH LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" he turned his attention to sarah that was breathing heavily, "Sarah, hang on well call a doctor" cried Mey-rin.

Sarah smiled at the maid and said, "no need, I'm a Phantomhive servant correct?" the others nodded and waited for an answer, Sarah smiled wider showing her fangs and said, "I heal instinctively, I'm no human... friends" the others watched as she pulled the staff out of her groan and try helping her up.

"Hey easy!" said Adrian as he took hold of her arms, "you still need time to heal"

Sarah smiled, '_forgive me! I'm not me! But now... I now understand, I'm an outcast to the demon society once this goes out to the streets of London and Hell, but... I don't care_'

"I don't care if your not human... Mr. Sebastian, we're with you to the end" said Finni as he leaded her a hand, Sarah smirked, "Sebastian? I haven't been called that in a while" the others laughed, "we kinda knew for a while, we just told finni you we're... actually YOU" said Baldroy as he lift the girl onto his back.

Sarah smiled, "thank you all"

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Like I said I wasn't planning to continue today, but hey I know it small I did it on purpose HA!**

**Sebastian:*SMILES* that just means you want to go on**

**Ciel: that does sound like it**

**Alois: yay! when will grell come into the picture?**

**Grell: YEAH! When will I come in this story?**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Maybe in the next chapter**

**Grell: YAY! Do I get to kiss Sebass-cha?!**

**Hagen Mocha crystal: IN YOUR DREAMS!- DAMNNIT!**

**Sebastian:*LAUGHS***


	12. reminder and a nightmare

**Hello guys! yes I no longer have writers block thanks to Grell who gave me a fabulous idea**

**Grell: AW! you flatter me to DEATH ***

**Ciel:*SIGHS* Mocha doesn't own any kuroshitsuji characters**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP! I CAN'T STOP!" screamed Adrian as he shot down the hallway of the Phantomhive Manor, "Adrian! slow down!" screamed Mey-rin as she ran after the lad on the cart, "I CAN'T!"

"Oh dear!" said Sarah as she saw the cart move in full speed, she gave out a gentle sigh and with one finger she stopped the cart moving any further, "Oh adrian, what am I ever going to do with you" smiled sarah as she helped him off the car.

"Sorry Sarah-sama, I couldn't stop, but I did save the master's lunch" smiled adrian as he hands her the platter, surely enough the food was safe, "thank you adrian, Mey-rin I noticed somethings missing in the cardboard's this morning, where are the tea cup?" she asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you see I-well-I..." she toyed with her fingers.

"You broke a new tea set, did you?" asked sarah pouting, Mey-rin nodded "Alright, it's okay try doing things one at a time...okay dear" and with that she left the hallway to the dining room where ciel waited patiently for his meal, "bocchan, you lunch sir" smiled sarah.

Ciel smirked a bit as he brought a piece of chicken to his lips, he stared at his maid for a while, he was a bit ticked off about what happen at the other manor, but he wasn't mad about adrian staying as a servant, he was angry because his maid was smiling alot more and seems to forget who she really is, also... He was angry about the betrayal kiss, how he deeply wishes to kiss her again, but...

"Master! there's a man with red hair outside" said Finni, Sarah shivered she knew who it was and soon she was out of the room in a flash, "Sebass-cha! Where is my little devilish raven at?!" called a familiar voice which annoyed ciel.

"Grell!? This isn't the time and... WILL YOU GET OFF THE TABLE!" screamed ciel

"Oye! Oh it's you... where is sebass-cha at?" asked the ginger headed man.

* * *

**Ciel: Grell isn't a man or a woman**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: I know, I'm just confuse**

**Grell: Hey! Continue on please!**

* * *

"Sebastian... Oh you don't know yet, something happen to him and now he doesn't seem to remember who he is or what he is and now he also change his gender, he's a girl now" smiled ciel as he continue to readed the newspaper.

"WHAT!? Sebass-cha?! A GIRL?!" screamed grell as he plopped onto the chair, and buried his head onto his arms, Finni gave him an akward look and soon looked at ciel, "master should I go get her?" ciel just nodded and soon the blonde left the room to the servants quarters.

**...**

"So he cleared everything right?" asked Sarah as she sat besides finni, looking down at the ground "yes, but don't worry we're all here for you now" smiled finni as he placed his hand on her own.

"Thank you, but I have to warn you he's a manwhore" said Sarah as she rose up from her seat, before she was crash onto the floor.

"OH MY SWEET DEVILISH ANGEL IS SO LOVELY EVEN AS A GIRL!" Squealed Grell suffocating the demonic girl in his deathly hold, "GRELL! LET ME GO!" she yelled kicking him off and gave him a nice punch to the face.

"Oh my dear don't be embarrass, even though your soooooo cuuuutttteee!" said grell as he rubbed his cheek, "I'm not embarrassed!" scared Sarah as her face flushed bright pink.

"UGH!" she said fast-walking away from the gingered reaper.

* * *

She met up with adrian with her arms crossed against his chest, "is it done?" he asked

"what is done?" she asked looking at him skeptical

"remember the deal... it not broken, even though I wish I could break it" he said showing the mark,

"Shit! I forgot...the spell to turn him immortal-"

"I have it here, it's like a potion, but you have to take care of him for a while, but do it while he's going to bed" said adrian.

"what why?" she asked looking at the spell,

"Because he'll be since for about two days, he'll be shifting, you know demon and angel basic's speed, strength, etc. who knows what powers he'll get" adrian looked down the hall to see finni walking towards them.

"I want in"

"WHAT?!" went sarah and adrian with their jaws dangling like swings.

"I want to be what the master is becoming, after all I got nothing to do live forward to when he's gone" said finni.

"But why?" ask sarah as she looked at finni like he was a mad man

"I... I just don't want to live alone and die alone" he said looking at the floor, sarah felt bad and soon said, "alright, when everyone's asleep we'll give you the potion, I'll have Mey-rin take care of you for the two days okay."

Finni nodded and smiled

"BASSY-SAMA!" called grell waving at her,

"Aw shit! RUN!" screamed Sarah as she took the two men hands and dash away from the reaper.

***NIGHT***

Ciel sat in bed, he just couldn't sleep, '_sarah looked busy then usual today, I wonder why?_' he looked at the top as the candle light flickers it's fire dance making the dark room a bit "Sebastian" he called, and soon Sarah stood before him, smiling her mocking smile.

"Yes, master you called?" she said as calmly as ever, Ciel blushing as her raven hair shined by the candle light and shone her exposed neck and legs as if it was snow, her red fuchsia eyes shining with a caring glow.

"I-I-I-" '_Damn! say something idiot! Don't just stare at her!_' "I need a glass of water, please go fetch me one please" he said, cheeks still flushed, "As you master" she said leaving and coming back with a glass.

Ciel took the glass gratefully and gulped down heavily then finally gasped for air, Sarah gave him a smile which kinda looked sad, ciel felt his throat itched and his vision blurred, "Sa-sar-sarah? wh-what di-did yo-you-you do?" he asked as he slowly fell to his back and looked at her.

She walked over and gave him a small peck on the head, "I'm sorry, I had could escape from a idea sir, even though we wish, we wouldn't have to do this, I could bear the though of leaving" she whispered.

Ciel felt his heart race and his skin prickled as he felt the cold and heat spread through his body, also feeling the shifting of his bones, his breathing grew heavy and soon his eyes blanked out, just like a candle which was lit that night

**_*POOF!*_**

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: I try to have Grell a little longer, but he couldn't seem to fit this chapter, next time Grell**

**Grell: AW! I couldn't kiss him, all well at least I got to hug him**

**Sebastian: *SHIVERS* I'm mentally disturbed**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Aw what's wrong? does kitty man have a hair ball?**

**Sebastian: I will shut your mouth up for you**

**Hagen Mocha crystal: AWAY FROM THE LIPS!**

**Ciel: She'll secretly enjoy that**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: *BLUSH* I WON'T!**

**Undertaker: SHE'll will**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Take a hike, Undertaker!**

***Undertaker laughs, falls and crashes the table-like coffin* **

**Alois: Man your either a child molester or a weirdo**

**Sebastian, Hagen Mocha Crystal, Ciel, Claude,BloodyClover, and Grell: BOTH!**


	13. Betrayal and a new order

**Hello! ...You know as I scan through the last chapter I noticed I made a few errors, damn! Oh well, those who are following and Favorited ****me I thank you all! you guys are the reason why I'm continuing with this story so again thank you all!**

Ciel woke up feeling hot and sweaty, his heart burned while his stomach lurched around as he try to get up, but soon fell back into his bed, "SARAH!" he screamed out, as he try once more to get up.

"yes you- YOUNG MASTER! DON"T GET UP!" she said with a worried face, ciel looked into the eyes of his maid and soon the memories returned to him, he narrowed his eyes to her, then gave her a...

***SMACK!***

Sarah held her hand to her face, "young master?"

"SILENT! You have betrayed me Sarah! you have broken a promise and a for that I want you in the dungeon until I call you up, YOU UNDERSTAND!" he screamed his eyes burned with hatred and betrayal, Sarah gave him a gentle nodded and left the room, she walked down the hallway to the cell below the Manor, she looks at the chains that hanged on the wall and smiled.

"It'll be best for me to be chained, give him more safety for his life than me not to be," she said, taking the chains and clipped them to her ankles and neck, it was enough to actually give the demoness the chills, "I hope this makes you happy... My Lord" she whispered as she stared at the sky with a smile on her face.

***BACK AT THE BEDROOM***

Ciel laid on the bed pushing the sweat off his face, and stared at the ceiling, his heart still aching and burning with the sickness and betrayal his maid have given him, "Why would she do that to me?" he whispered as he held his arm over his face, "young master, you called?" asked Tanaka, ciel turned to his previous old butler and said, "Sarah is in the dungeon... for now on you are my butler, at least this sickness is over or until I want her back."

"Yes my lord" said Tanaka as he bowed before him.

************************************A Month Later**********************************************************************

Finni walked down to the dungeon with a bottle full of some light blue inside, finni sighed "oh master, why must you be so cruel to her?" he opened the door to the Sarah's room, she turned to him and gave him a gentle smile.

Finni was the only one who was going to the dungeon, since the others were afraid to go visit her because of the master's anger, "Here's the soul I collect for you" he said as he hands her to bottle, "thank you, but you should have done to that trouble, I mean master ciel will be angry if he found out about this"

"I don't care, me and Adrian really do care for you, you know" said Finni as he hugged her, sarah embraced back and felt her tears stain on his shirt; she's been alone for a whole month and her heart ached, she never minded it before, but the more she felt the pain, the more she yearned for him.

"Adrian will be coming down with some stuff for you okay, just stay patient okay and soon you can be out of here" said finni as he wiped her tears away, "finni... you don't understand, young master is immortal now and I'm his eternal slave, I can't leave him, I just can't... even though I wish I could" she said.

Finni cried along with her, "we have to get you back to normal soon" said finni.

"What!? I-" she stopped herself, '_ is that what I want? to be a male again? then why do I-_'

"No but's no begs, this can't go on forever sebastian, things are a mess now, we're going to the Undertaker tonight and that's a promise!" said Finni as he left the room with his tears flying off his face.

He didn't like the idea either since he began to come close to her, but he want her safe, he wanted things normal again, '_I hope if she becomes male again young master might let her go and allow things to go back to normal for their sake.'_

***ciel's***

Ciel couldn't get sarah off his mind, no matter how much he tried, she just seems to rip through his barriers and make his life as miserable as ever, but he must admit that he missed her, he missed everything about her, "Tanaka-... Tanaka? what's wrong?" he asked looking at the old man, "nothing my lord, just thinking" smiled his butler.

Ciel sighed, "give me the key to the dungeon, I want to go see her"

"But my lord, you-" Tanaka stopped talking when he saw ciel glare at him, "very well sire" he takes out a silver key and hands it to ciel, watching the boy go down the stairs to the cells.

"He's down there now!?" yelled adrian at the old man

"Sadly yes, I believe so" said tanaka

"dammnit! what are we going to do? Sarah will suffer down there with him!" cried Mey-rin.

"I don't know, but still stick with the plan you guys, I'm sure we'll manage to get her out of here soon" said Baldroy

'_I hope so__' _

****************SARAH"S CELL***************************************************************************************

Ciel stopped by the door and sighed, it's been a month since he last saw her, he began to wonder if she had missed him over the time? '_What am I thinking of!? She's a demoness and demons or demoness don't feel emotions... Do they?_' Ciel hesitated a bit, before placing the key in and turned it, he slowly opened the door and soon went stiff.

She laid on her bed, soundlessly asleep, he walked over to have a look at her, '_Same as usual, and beautiful as usual... was she crying?_' ciel had noticed the crystal blue tears slides down her pale ghostly face; he sits besides her without waking her up, and gently brushes the hair aside her face, "Your hair surely has grown over this month, hasn't it?" he whispered as he gave his demoness a gentle pat on her head.

His heart ached more as ever, yearning to hold her in his arms like that time in the Manor where they found Adrian, "young-young master?" she called as he looked into the eyes of his once maid, "sarah... it's good to see you again" he said smiling, for a moment it was quiet and soon he felt his maid yank away from his hand and now he was staring a pair of fearful and painful red eyes.

"I came here to tell you your punishment is over, now you can return to your duties, but now I have a new order...: I NEVER WANT YOU TO BETRAY ME AGAIN!" he said revealing the contract mark.

Sarah flinched a bit and soon bowed, "ye-yes my-my Lo-Lord" she said studding as she forced those words out of her mouth, ciel smiled again and soon placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**Hagen Mocha crystal: I wasn't actually thinking on this chapter so let me know if it's cheesy or stupid**

**Sebastian: It was a bit stupid**

**Hagen Mocha crystal: it is not... okay maybe this chapter**

**Ciel: no I kinda think it's fine as it is**

**Grell: NO FAIR HE GETS TO KISS HIM! *CRIES***

**Alois: show more ****affection! **

**Claude:...**

**Undertaker: *WINKS* I might be seeing you all soon!**


	14. Oh Man!

**Hello I realize something, I need more info, on this thing, but thanks to reading it over, I now know what to write!**

**BloodyClover: My sister doesn't own any kuroshitsuji characters beside her own, that mean's you sarah**

**Sarah Michaelis: damn it!**

* * *

Sarah laid her master down for the night, giving him her plastic smile, he returned a smile, "sleep well sire" she said bowing before him and quickly walks away, ciel smiles a bit more and close his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sarah on the other hand wasn't going to bed, she was heading to the carriage outside where adrian and finni waited, "ready?" asked adrian, sarah nodded and soon climbed into the carriage with adrian, while finni drove them to the city. Sarah stared at the trees as they passed by, "adrian, what will the undertaker say?" asked sarah.

"I don't know, but anything to make sure you won't suffer anymore," said adrian as he gave her a sad smile, Sarah returned it, then turned to the window

***SSSIIIIZZZZLLLLEEEEESSSSS***

"AAAAGGGGRRRRHHHHH! The mark! The Mark! I remember I can't-I can't! STOP THE CARRIAGE!" she order, finni heard sarah cry and pulled the reigns back, and jumped off the carriage, "what happen?!" he asked.

"the contract sign, I can't go any further, I was order not to betray ciel, so going to the undertaker is a betrayal to ciel, I can't be helped, I can't!" cried sarah as she fell to her knees holding her right hand to her chest and cried, "shit! what are we to do?" asked finni hugging sarah.

"I don't know, but I'll call instead, the undertaker isn't human anyway" said adrian as he came off the carriage and decided to drive them back home; "WHAT HAPPENED!?" yelled baldroy,

"the contract sign on her hand started hurting her, so we had no choice, but to returned" said finni as he held sarah in a hug,

"Poor girl" said Mey-rin hugging her also, Sarah cried onto her shoulder and held her tightly, "I'm stuck with this... I just have to deal with this" said sarah.

***KNOCK* **there was silents as the door once more ***knock* *knock***

Adrian got up and opened it to see a gray man in a dark grey coat, "hello Miss, or should I say Mr. Michaelis"

"UNDERTAKER!" they all cried.

"I knew you we're trying to come to me for information, but since you weren't allowed to leave the land, I came myself" said Undertaker, "it seems I came just in time, cause I know what you need, my dear... to become Mr. Sebastian Michaelis again."

"yes, yes that's what I want, please tell me what I need to do in order for me to return back to my normal self?" begged sarah as knee-led down before him and clenched onto his robe.

"I know what cause it, but the task to returned you to normal isn't up to me or you... it's up to the young earl" chuckled the undertaker.

"you-you-YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THAT KID IS MAKING HER SUFFER!" yelled adrian as he strangled the undertaker.

"Now, Now incubus, I know it's hard, but that's the only way to do it, since he wished it" said undertaker as he had the boy release his coat; Sarah fell to the ground hugging herself, "he'll never allow it, he won't" she whispered.

"I must take my leave, sadly I have nothing more to say, and beside, your yelled woke up the earl, goodbye" said undertaker as he quickly ran out the door and soon the others ran to their room before ciel came down.

* * *

Ciel was woken up by the sound of his demon incubus voiced echoed through the hallways, he got up to go look why he was yelling, so he continued on to the kitchen, but was stopped by a hand.

"hello earl"

"Undertaker? what are you doing here?" asked ciel as he wretched away from the man's grasped, "I came to see Sarah, or is Sebastian" giggled undertaker.

Ciel heart jumped, "sarah, you didn't-"

"No, I told her how to he became a girl" said undertaker as he sat on the windowsill, ciel walked over and asked, "what caused it?"

The undertaker smiled, "you cause it"

"WHAT? ME? THAT'S-THAT'S"

"impossible? Not to a human who has a contract to a demon, no, it was your silent wished that made him that way, you cause him to be a girl and have him suffer for it" said undertaker as he rose up and stepped on the sill, "goodbye for now earl, and... No more attachment to your demon."

Ciel watched as he jumped off the window, leaving him shocked, "I cause sebastian, suffering?" he places his hand over his heart and soon felt his tears fall from his face, "I... I hate this! I don't mean for this to happen, neither do I think I was falling for my demon!" he cried.

* * *

Undertaker chuckled as he zipped through, the branches and the trees, "seems they both are falling in love, sadly sebastian must have think's it a bad thing, of course I see why he would hate it."

"Undertaker!" called a man.

Undertaker stopped and turned towards a man with a book in his hand, "hello william, what are you doing here?"

"I have been investigating, the demon turning into a female, yet I seems to enjoy that thing suffering" smiled william as he lifted his glasses up a bit.

"We'll let's see, I how things turned out for the best of them" said undertaker.

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: well I was in a rush, but I must be proud of this chapter**

**Sebastian: up it's okay**

**Ciel: it's better**

**Claude:... Don't care**

**Alois: I like it!**

**Undertaker: anyone happy about this?**

**Grell: I'm not, but I saw WILL!**

**Sarah: Who's william?**


	15. Relatives

**Okay sorry fellow readers, I been busy clean and watching my sibling for a while, plus my aunt kept taking the computer, so I had no contact to my computer, anyway, as I read through some other stories I must say, I might add another story to my do do list, just to let some of my fellow followers or readers know.**

**Sarah: Just to let you know, Mocha doesn't own any Kuroshitsuji characters besides her own which would be adrian.**

**Adrian: YOU SUCK SARAH-SAMA!**

* * *

Ciel sat in his office rubbing his temple in frustrations, he really need something to calm his down, but he could dare to look at sarah, knowing she was once a demon who he sold his soul to, but how is it that he fell in love with a male demon, he had no clue, but he was definitively sure he love her even if she was a female or male.

"Young Master" called tanaka as he enter the room with a tray of treats and teas.

"Tanaka, where is sarah? And the other servants?" asked Ciel, tanaka remained quiet for a while before responding, "they went down town to retrieve something my lord" said tanaka as he places the plate down.

Ciel heart felt a throb of pain, "are you sure? I have a feel there not doing what I think they're doing" said ciel as he places his hand over his heart; " I a sure your, they are doing what they need to do" said tanaka as he held his hand over his heart and gave a little bow.

Ciel felt a hint of doubt in the old man's voice, but ignored it, '_I hope she won't break my promise she made to me'_

* * *

Sarah held finni's hand making sure that every man saw that they were a couple, "may I ask why your holding my hand sarah?" asked finni as he blushed under her touch, "sorry, it's just that... ever since I became a girl, men have been giving me these stares, and it's unnerving" said sarah.

"I understand that my dear, yes" said Mey-rin as she shivered under a man's stare, "Hey what are you looking at?" ask Baldroy as he took Mey-rin's arm and dash away from the "perverted Bastard"

"Ugh! I hate guys like them, you two better say by us you understand" said Adrian, both girls nodded and soon wondered away from the crowd, "Okay, where here" said Adrian as they stopped at the front of a purple shaded door.

Adrian looked over to Sarah and said, "you know the code better than I do... will you do the honors sarah-sama?"

Sarah nodded and soon walked over to the door and knock randomly at three corners of the door, soon a man with red glowing eyes had answered the doors.

"What do you want... female!" he asked roughly

"Adrian walked over to the door and said, "I'm adrian Reyes this here is Sarah Michaelis, also know as Sebastian Michaelis... familiar with the name?"

"Yes, and what mockery is this? That there is a Female" said the man

"SILENT!" Yelled Sarah her eyes glowing red and her hair whipping the door rapidly, causing the man to fall, "My lord- I mean My Lady, what in the seven depth of hell has happen to you" asked the man.

"No need to asked such stupid questions Kyo! I wish to see my father!" yelled Sarah, she was very angry now.

"y-y-yes My Lady, if-if-if you-you just f-f-fol-low m-me" studdered the man as he moved out if the way, "allow the humans to pass, they are midway to humans and demons anyway" said Sarah as she walked pass the grown man.

Each followed her in and walked stiffly, as every single beautiful, but deadly people stared at them, Sarah gave them all threatening, making sure they will not harm her friends, she approached a silky curtain, and stopped dead center, "bow" she whispered to the others.

Once they all bowed a man approached sarah, then stared down at her, "Lucifer Alexander Michaelis, My strong and powerful son is now a female demon, in my presences" said the man.

"Father I-"

"And I we couldn't be any happier" said a woman as she wrapped her arm around the man's arm

"MOTHER!?" all four of the servants looked up to see the woman; she looked exactly like sarah, long raven hair, innocent red eyes, and was very pale than sarah.

"Proud? Why be proud of me? I broke a rule" said sarah as she rose up along with her friends.

"You did at first, but have taken care it, your not careless like your brother Nero" said her father as he gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"I see you brought three humans and a incubus" he said looking over her shoulder, Sarah gulped down her tongue and said, "yes, but actually father it's two humans, one hybrid, and a incubus."

"HYBRID?" went Baldroy and Mey-rin as they turned to Finni.

"I um... I wanted to be like the master so I won't be alone in the future or die alone" he said blushing,

"OH MY SATAN! HE'S A HYBRID?!" squealed a female demoness

"HE'S A CUTE ONE TOO!" went another, and soon finni was surrounded by beautiful demoness.

"Well look at that... Finni's a lady's man!" joked Baldroy

"I AM NOT!" screeched finni as one of the female demon groped him

Sarah mother and father gave them a gentle laugh, and turned to the other two, "you two are midway to demons and humans, if you want we can change you into demons, and join us when things are done with that young master of yours" said the leader.

Mey-rin looked at Baldroy and soon the two gave him a gentle nodded, "excellent! Silveria send these two to the potion room, once they are ready, I'm pretty sure your master won't mind having you stay, after all it's been a while since I last seen my favorite child."

Sarah felt her face heat up with embarrassment, "dad! Please don't-"

"Aw come on my little devil, no need to be embarrassed" smiled her mother.

Sarah saw Mey-rin and Baldroy come in, with smiles "demons" whispered Sarah as she gave them a smile.

As the time pass through, you have to imagine what took place in there;

Finni was being tackled by demoness, Mey-rin and Baldroy were chatting with her parents, Adrian was flirting with one demoness, leaving Sarah stuck where she was.

"Home Sweet Hell" she said before sitting down on a chair, and drank herself to sleep.

* * *

Ciel stood there with a shocked expression on his face, it's been a whole day since Sarah and the others left, but once they came home, he knew something was different, Mey-rin and Baldroy was glowing, Finni had marks all over his neck, Adrian had a bruise on his left cheek and he was carrying Sarah in his arms.

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" she yelled as she try getting up, but only to fall back into his arms, "where have you all been?!" yelled Ciel.

"I was ***HIC!*** drinking with my ***HIC!*** with my parents" said Sarah as she wrapped one arm around the Earl's neck, "I'm tired" she said, ciel felt his cheeks turned red, "crap! sorry sire, she was actually drinking herself to death" said Adrian as he took sarah by the arm and walked away.

"You three, who are sarah parents?" he asked turning to the inhuman servants.

"She's the Children of Lilith and and Satan, and we found out that her male real name is Lucifer Alexander Michaelis" said Baldroy as he puffed out some smoke, "To be honest, they are a handful."

They all bowed and walked into another direction, ciel stood there in shocked, "I'll let her sober up a bit before asking questions" he said as he walked up the staircase to his bedroom.

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Sarah? May I ask? how did you come into this?**

**Sarah: I have no clue**

**Ciel: *stares* she does look alot like sebastian**

**Sebastian: Sire? are you hitting on her? *SNICKERS***

**Ciel *BLUSHES* NO! DO ME A FAVOR AND HIT ON MOCHA!  
**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: HELL NO!  
**

**Undertaker: *CHUCKLES* your becoming funny to me**

**Alois: Sarah... Your very HOT!  
**

**Sarah: *BACKS AWAY FROM THE PERVERTED BLOND***

**Ciel: Idiot**

**Claude:...**

**Grell: She is soooooo CCCCUUUUTTTTTEEEEE! *BLUSHES AND WIGGLES A BIT***

**Sarah: You people are weird **


	16. The Bet

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Well I have to think what to say**

**Ciel: You have a crush on sebastian? *chuckles***

**Hagen Mocha crystal: HAHA! no... I don't**

**Sebastian: You wound me, I thought you did since in several chapters you called me kitty man**

***Undertaker and Sarah burst into laughter***

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: SHUT UP ADRIAN DO THE DAMN INTRO**

**Adrian: Mocha doesn't own any kuroshitsuji characters besides her own... And I actually think you do have a crush on him mocha**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Screw you guys! *STOMPS AWAY TO THE DOOR* **

***SLAM!***

* * *

Sarah had barely opened her eyes before feeling her kitten nibble on her finger, "ow! Why must you bite me little one?" asked Sarah as she looked at the little kitten in her arms, "Oh dear, it's awfully early... I better get ready though" she said as she turned to her usual uniform, and soon she turned to the bathroom; Usually demons don't need to bathe, but she kinda of miss the water, and so since it was early than usual, she decided to take a shower.

Once she stepped out of the shower she took a look at herself in the mirror, "hm, my skin seems to gain some color... I guess girls are suppose to have color" she said taking her time getting dress and soon was out of her room, "bye little one, see you soon" she said as she closed the door.

She has to figure out a name on her kitten since he no longer looks little, "maybe I'll think it over through time" she said as she walked into the kitchen to see the servants up having coffee, "Baldroy? Mey-rin? You guys are up awfully early" she said as she took a seat beside Mey-rin.

"We'll we're hybrid's now, actually quarter hybrid if you could say so even though we get tired, we wake up early and fresh" said Baldroy as he flipped a pancake in a pan.

"Wow!" went sarah

Baldroy turned looking at her "what?"

"Your cooking something without exploding anything, and it looks edible!" laughed Sarah

"Hey! My cook was edible before I became a demon!" growled Baldroy as his eyes turned red

"Are you Challenging me Baldroy, cause I can take you on" smiled Sarah as she rose up from her seat

"Bring it on bitch, I'll take ya on!" went Baldroy as he narrowed his eyes to her level

"what's going on here?" asked Adrian as he rubbed his eyes, finni followed behind him, "these two are going to battle"

"Great! Nothing says Good Morning to you than a battle at 6:30 in the morning" snickered Adrian as he sat by Mey-rin

"Wait! Sarah, are you sure you want to battle him, you still have a hang over" said Finni as he took hold of her arm, "I'm fine finni, I can still fight him" smiled Sarah as she went around the table to Baldroy side, "8:00 in the middle of the forest, let's see who wins this little fight of ours"

"Okay, if I win you have to dress up as a sexy maid for a week," said Baldroy smiling pervertedly, Sarah snickered, "alright if I win, you will go in center of town wearing a dress, banging a pan with a spoon, and shout: I'm a woman! I'm a woman and I need a man to bang with tonight."

the others snickered as they imagine Baldroy in a dress, "deal!" he said shaking sarah's hand and walked off.

"Are you sure your going to do that? I mean we haven't tested their powers and strength" said Adrian, "I know, I just want to see how strong he really is plus... I wouldn't care if I wore a slutty maid outfit, I see no shame, plus he didn't say to wear it around guest so I'm okay" smiled Sarah.

* * *

"Good morning young master" smiled Sarah as she opened the curtains and tied them up, she turned to see ciel stretching our his arms and gave a musical yawn, " for breakfast today we have strawberry jam toast with a side of eggs and steaks with a cherry fruit punch wine or do you perfer the scones sire?" she waited for an answer.

"The eggs" he simply said

'_good he seems normal today, I wonder why_' she thought as she walked over and began to dress him up, "I'll do the pants part wait for me at the dining hall" he said looking down are her with passion.

'_false alarm, he's still all lovey dovey_' thought sarah as she gave a small bow and quickly hurried to the dining hall.

"You know this is the first time the young master has something else to eat beside scones" said Mey-rin as she stopped the cart before the table, just in time ciel had came in.

He was kinda surprise to see everything place perfectly by Mey-rin, she was usually clumsy, he began to wonder where they had gone, yesterday.

As he sat done, he gave a little gasped, "that's right... Sarah"

"Yes master?" she answered pasting a fake smile

"Where did you go yesterday?" he raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer

"We-we-we went to go visit my parents... I had to clear several things with them, then they decided to throw a party for my returned, and well..."

"You got drunk" he finished for her and soon gave a devilish snicker, "I kinda like you while your drunk sarah" he began to cut through his steak, with the smile still on his face.

'_Oh shit! What the fuck did I say to him? Please Satan please!'_ _"_Why would you say that master?" she asked feeling sweat form from her head,

"It's just a say Sarah, I didn't really mean it" he said taking a sip of tea.

Sarah let out a sigh, '_okay, I'm safe then_' she waited by his side while the others set up the table perfectly.

* * *

Ciel sat in his office and started to stare out the window, "Sir" called Tanaka;

"Where's Sarah?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the old man, "She and the servants are out in the woods sir, they did a bet" said Tanaka.

"A bet?" he frowned a bit and began to think, "take me to the battle grounds, I want to see this" he said rising from his chair and walked past the old man.

*******FOREST*********

"Are you sure about this Baldroy, I mean sarah is a full fledged demon after all" said Adrian looking poorly at his companion, "nah! I can do it! Stop being worried" smiled The blonded giving him a thumbs up.

Sarah just smirked, '_Poor guy doesn't know what's he's in for_' she took her position and waited for the cook to be done with stretching.

"What? Can't a guy stretch in peace?" asked Baldroy

"No, demons don't need to stretch baldroy" smiled Sarah as she charged out to him, " I wasn't ready yet bitch!" he growled he got to his feet and begining to claw out at the young girl.

Dodging each of his strokes, she took hold of his arm, cracked the bone, and send the man flying; Again Baldroy flipped up avoiding the pain in his arm, he once more attack with time making her loose her balance and uppercut her jaw, sending her five feet off the ground.

"Wow, nice blow" she said spitting out some blood, "now it my turn"

Jumping high in the air, she twirled a bit around until she was moving blindly fast, hitting the grown man in his groan.

Coughing up a bit, but still stand he rushes forward and slams his fist to her side, then to her by the arm he spun her around tossing her to a oak tree.

"Damn Baldroy! You know when to keep a fight interesting, I should have change you into a demon a long time ago" smiled sarah as she jumped high into the air and flung herself towards him.

Dodging the attack, he takes hold of a tree and uses like a bat swinging her to the distance out of the ring.

"Wow!" went finni

"Son of a fuck 'in bitch!" went Adrian

"She's out" gasped Mey-rin

"Holy shit! I won! I won!" smiled Baldroy

Sarah got up and growled a bit, but soon smiled, "nice... I guess I underestimated you" Baldroy gave her a grin.

***CLAP* CLAP***

"Impressive indeed" smiled Ciel as he approached the group

"YOUNG MASTER!" they all said in fear.

"I really wish you had told me that they change, but... I guess I knew something was out of place" said ciel as he looked at sarah.

"Oh well, sarah you start tomorrow" smiled Baldroy

"Tomorrow!? You said a week!" frowned sarah

"yeah, tomorrow is Monday" blushed Baldroy

"Damn you!" she growled

"what happens tomorrow?" asked ciel staring at the group again.

"Well my lord, Baldroy bet that if he wins she has to sexy maid for a week" said Adrian, Ciel looked at the cook then at his maid.

"well, a deal's a deal sarah, after all demons are honest for their deals" ciel gave her a wicked smile.

_'Oh boy this is going to be a long week_' she thought as she walked side by side with the grinning cook.

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: sorry guys my computer was hidden from me so I couldn't have any time**

**Sebastian: no wonder you we're taking so long**

**Ciel: It's been boring without you here you know**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: I know I make your life awesome *GRINS***

**Alois: Awesome**

**Claude:...**

**Undertaker: *GIGGLES***

**Grell: *YAWNS* Boring! when will I come back into the picture?**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: I don't know**


	17. Confession

**Hello readers! sorry for the delay, problems at home aren't good right now, so anyway here's chapter 17**

***Warning R rating moment at the beginning***

* * *

Sarah woke up early as usual, reaching out her back and soon left to get dress... in the small maid's outfit.

She soon regretted ever making a deal with Baldroy, because the maid outfit was actually too sexy for her to feel comfortable around in.

And it wasn't a good color, it was red, pure red! '_Grell would flip if he saw me like this _' She thought as she placed the hat on; she really didn't like the skirt it was above her thighs, the stockings were cut below the skirt, the top was the worse... it showed most of her breast crest, and was cut where her stomach shown.

"I'll get Baldroy for this!" she growled as she placed on the red leather heels.

"Bye Louie, I'll be back" she called to her cat which was now names "louie"

The cat just made a small meow, and soon she was walking in the hall, doing her usual routine;

"Good morning, my lord" she said smiling with all her might, ciel rose up in bed and turned around to see her, his face light up when he saw what she was wearing.

"What the hell! Baldroy made you wear that?!" he screamed, Sarah nodded looking at her master pitifully; Ciel kept on staring at the girl, more expose to him, and more lovelier than he could have imagine, "Sarah, let's get this over with" he said as he turned to her view.

She nodded and slowly walked over to start dressing him, it was awkward for a moment for them as each face had a tint of red across their cheeks.

Ciel try to calm down by closing his eyes, but that didn't work, sarah exposed finger gracefully touched his skin lightly as she put on his shirt, it felt very good feeling the warm spread across his chest.

"My lord... you grew a few inches" she said smiling, ciel can feel his cheeks went brighter as she smiled at him.

"you grown over these three years... you came out perfectly my lord" ciel heart went fast as she spoken her words to him.

Looking down, he took her hand and placed it on his face.

"My lord?" she was a bit confused at first before realizing the situation, she felt his lips pressed against her palm then soon he slowly pulled her up into a hug.

"Young Master? please it's too early for this, you have a busy schedule" she said, she felt his arm lift her legs into his lap, and now she was facing him.

"It can wait" he said stroking her face, he removed his eye patch he had on letting it fall onto the ground, Sarah stared at his mismatched eyes.

He soon pressed his lips against her's and passionately traced her lips with his tongue before she allowed him in her mouth.

Sarah wasn't fighting any more, even though she felt this was wrong about this, she knew he would order her to do this anyway.

without hesitation, she brought her hand to his hair and pushed him closer, she felt his heart beat against her own, his arms around her waist hugging her tightly.

Ciel moved away from her to have a better look, "you look tired, lay down" he said; She did as she was told and laid on the soft bed, looking at her master as he continue to stroke her cheek which trailed down to her stomach and lingered there.

He rose up, walked over to the door, and locked it.

Sarah heart jumped as she heard it make a 'CLICK' closing her eyes tightly, she embraced herself for the happening.

Ciel notice her tense up he walked over and soon was hovering over her thin, tall, figure and soon began to sooth her fears away by kissing her neck, allowing a soft moan escape from her mouth.

She soaked in every sweet sensation, as he toyed with the fabric on her skirt, which he slowly had untied from her waist.

he got up and took off his coat along with his vest, only leaving his white shirt, but soon returned to kissing his bed mate.

Sarah felt his hands slither up her sides as she allow him to undo her blouse, feeling her heart go, and her cheeks go red; she waited a bit more for him to continue on before hear him unzip his trousers.

She didn't look, but she certianly felt him slither deep in side her, making a her arch up and yelp.

"My lord, wait don't-" she was stopped as he began to thrust a bit, her heart beat with every single thrust, "Young master! young-young- CIEL!" she shrieked as she began to cling to him as if begging him to go faster.

Her begs and whimpers filled the room, making ciel a bit more excited than before, he nipped her neck as if he was a demon himself and stopped as he felt himself let go.

sarah legs tighten as she felt him relax once more and soon laid motionless in bed panting hard, aching inside, and was sweaty, "young master" whispered sarah as she felt tears fall down her eyes holding him tightly to her, Ciel frowned a bit, but soon released it by giving a gentle peck on the head.

"Sarah" he called, as he pulled the blanket up to cover them both, he didn't mind being with her in bed anymore, she was his now, and that's what counts.

Sarah on the other hand was scared, confuse, exhausted, and even more tired than before, '_how am I gonna act normal if this keeps happening? I have to tell someone! no, no, I can't tell finni it'll break his heart... Maybe Mey-rin, she might hold in this secret_'

she turned away from him, still in his arms she fell into a deep sleep and kept quiet.

* * *

Finni noticed her all day, she looked scared and confuse, but she had smiled all day and wouldn't reply when he asked what was wrong.

By the end of the day he finally had her corner, "Sarah what's going on? You look like you been injured, and you've been quiet all day"

Sarah gave him a smile, "I'm fine, just that I took the hit yesterday pretty hard" she walked away, but soon fell to the ground, she held tightly to her stomach, and heard finni scream, she had no clue what he was screaming about, until she saw the pool of blood between her legs.

"SHIT!" she screamed

"Sarah don't you dare move!" commanded finni as he rushed over with a towel and lifted her up, then carried her to her room.

"MEY-RIN HELP!" he called; she heard finni's voiced call for her and soon she ran across the field to the kitchen to the servants quarters, she saw the pool of blood near sarah's room and soon rushed forward.

"Sarah!" she cried as she reached the bed, "what happen" she turned to finni

"I-I don't know, we were talking , she walked away, fell, and soon was bleeding from there" he was panicking very bad and was also screaming at her for a while.

"STOP! Finni! Mey-rin! Please stop... Mey-rin I need to talk to you alone, finni I'll tell you another day, but please can you leave me and mey-rin alot until we sort this thing out" she begged with her red eyes child-like.

Finni gave a little gasped, but soon nodded leaving the two alone.

"So are you going to tell me what happen or what?" growled Mey-rin, she was staring at the young girl as if she was going to eat her.

"I-I- Um.. I had se-sex with the master" she said turning red.

"WHAT!?" screamed Mey-rin, taking the young girl by the arms and continue "Are your crazy?! He's engaged with Lady Elizabeth and-"

"I didn't want to, but I'm tired mey-rin! I won't lie, I do have feeling for him, but they scared me that's why I'm so afraid, it's not him, it's the feelings, I want them to stop! I want them to stop! I just want to protect him for my urges!" she cried into her shoulder.

Mey-rin was speechless, she held the fragile girl in her arms as if she was he own child, "I'm so sorry Sarah, we're all just worried about you, if your afraid of these feelings then tell me, but you can't fight them sarah they're always there" stroking the girls' hair out of her face.

********HALLWAY*********

He heard her, he felt her pain, why didn't she tell this? "I guess boys aren't suppose to know about these things" he whispered as the tears fell from his face, "but that didn't mean I still won't love her" he said as he wiped the tears away.

"Finni? You heard?" asked Mey-rin as she approached the younger boy, he nodded wiping the tears away from his eyes, taking a hug from Mey-rin, "you loved her too huh?" she asked as she stroked his hair.

"yes, I want to keep her safe, even if she doesn't love me" he said as he cried a bit harder.

"everyone loves her, the master, You love her, I love her, Baldroy loves her, Adrian loves her, Heck even Tanaka; we want to keep her safe" said Mey-rin.

Finni laughed a bit, "I guess we're the ones protecting now huh?"

Mey-rin nodded, "it's our duty as Phantomhive staff to protect the ones we care and love about"

finni nodded with agreement, he surely could love sarah, and he couldn't bring himself to hate ciel, so they only thing to do is to be happy that he can stay with the ones he care about.

* * *

**Ciel: WHAT THE FUCK!  
**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: I'm so sorry, I didn't think about this chapter until after I place the warning sign above the thing sorry ciel, sarah (a.k.a. Sebastian)**

**Sebastian:...**

**Alois: Wow! Finally some action!**

**Claude: Nice now everyone's crying**

**Grell: I'm going to kill you ciel! Mocha!**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: no thank you I don't want to see death... not just yet**

**Undertaker: Turning up the heat are we? *CHUCKLES***

**sebastian: YOU BITCH!  
**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: *SMILES EVILLY* **


	18. questioning

**Hi people, as I write this story, I noticed on some of the reviews that people like the sidelines talks from me and the gang, so, down below I'm going to put up three things and please review back okay you go ahead and choose :) :**

**A.) Make a story with me and the others in it?**

**B.) just continue on without regrets**

**C.) I just don't give a shit (HAHAHAHAHAHA I was just kidding)**

**Real C.) you can tell me what you want me to write.**


	19. Death

**Hi readers! So question B won! also C, but any who sorry Black Maid fans, my computer broke down and I'm using the School computer and finally got the computer fix so sorry guys! );**

**Sarah: Mocha doesn't own any black butler characters but her own**

* * *

Sarah rose up from bed, since she was injured and for her sake, Baldroy did what she told him to wear and went down town dressed as a woman, he had barely came back when she was drinking a cup of water from the sink.

"How you feelin'?" he asked as he removed the wig.

Sarah gave a light chuckle and said, "I feel like shit! but at least ciel agree to let me rest for the week" she placed the cup back into the sink and sat back down, Baldroy smiled he tosses the wig aside and says, "you're one hell of a woman sebastian, improve so much."

"Thanks Baldroy, that means alot for an old demon like me" said Sarah as she crossed her arms to support her heavy head and fell into a light sleep.

Baldroy took the dress off and lifted the sleeping girl back to her room where she rested for the day

****Ciel's office****

***TAP* *TAP* *TAP*** went ciel's pen as he flicked it on his paper, three days since the bedroom thing, and he felt guilty about it hurting sarah so bad, he couldn't even go down to see her because he felt that he was going to scare her than she already is.

"Tanaka, go make me some tea, please" he said swaying his hand to the butler and watched as he left;

He turned to the sky as it change to a lovely orange, yellow, and red sunset, the colors reminded him of Sarah.

***BANG!* **"Huh?" went ciel ***BANG!***

He got up and walked towards the door where a heavy body pounced up on him; "CIEL~ Oh my beloved boy I missed you! And- Where's Sarah? I brought a trunk full of dresses for her to wear," said Lizzie.

Ciel gave her a fake smile, '_I forgot about Lizzie! If she found out about sarah and I were going to have a manage __problems' _"What's wrong ciel?" asked Lizzie.

"Y-Yes, everything is okay" he said as saw Tanaka came in with the cart and desserts.

"Tanaka have the tea setup in the dining hall, I'll go check up on Sarah, please wait for me there Lizzie" said ciel as he dashes down the hall.

* * *

"What! She's here?" asked Baldroy as he held tightly to Finni,

"yes, we need to keep things secrets... if she found out about Sarah and me... and worst you guys being demons she'll go straight to the church" said Ciel as he gave his servants an angry glare, "YES SIR!" they said and dashes away.

"Yo-young Master" called sarah as she held onto the wall, "sarah... don't you shouldn't be walking" said ciel as he took hold of her.

"I have an idea, but I'm afraid it requires Lady Lizzie's and her family to be in pain" said Sarah as she held tightly to ciel.

Ciel stared at her and gave her a nod.

* * *

"Hmm? A small Ball just for us and the servants?" asked Lizzie.

"Yes, I know I don't show you much affection, but since I been in a good mood these pass few days I want to set up a ball" said ciel swallowing hard, '_I hope this works sarah!' _

"Aw~! Ciel that is the nicest thing you ever done for me!" smiled Lizzie as she suffocated him into a deadly hug, Ciel frowned, but gave a smile, he embraced back, which caused Lizzie to hold tighter.

Once they decided, the servants setup the Ballroom and Sarah agree to wear a pink dress for the first time and soon the Ball began, the servants all paste a fake joyful smiles, Tanaka played the Violin, Lizzie was smiling wider than usual and soon the time has come to take her home.

"Oh Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! I had the most fun time of my life ciel, and I thank you all today was perfect" she said smiling then hugged ciel again; Ciel embraced his cousin a bit closer this time than the last, waving goodbye to her, he stood there watching the carriage disappeared in the distance.

Ciel let the smile he had pasted all day died down... Lizzie had no idea, that today was the last day, she'll ever see Ciel Phantomhive... Alive Again.

* * *

**~LIZZIE P.O.V.~**

I noticed something unique about today as ciel hoisted the ball for me, he embraced me alot today as if he knew something was going to happen, I didn't understand... It went with all the servants even Tanaka's cheerful face was gloomy.

I thank ciel over and over again, I gave him a hug, and that hug was a bit longer and warmer than the rest of the hugs I gotten today...

"NH!" went the horses.

"Tanaka? What's wrong?" I asked, the elder man was silent as he stared out to the Phantomhive Manor's direction, I looked too, and saw...

"FIRE! FIRE!" Screamed Tanaka, I got out of the carriage and ran towards the Manor, "CIEL! SARAH! FINNI! BALDROY! MEY-RIN!" I called out, but saw that no one came out of the fire, "my lady!" cried Tanaka who had grabbed be from behind.

"NO! I MUST SAVE CIEL AND THE OTHERS! CIEL! SARAH! COME BACK! COme back" I cried as I fell to the ground, we sat there watching the fire devour Manor, it wasn't long until Father and mother came with my brother, "What happen?!" asked my mother.

I told her everything that happen all day and soon they began trying to die down the flames, I watched as ashes and flying papers twirled in the air, Tanaka held tightly to me and wiped away the tears from my eyes; Ciel was gone... everyone's gone!

"My lady?" went Tanaka as he hands me a card that read.

_Ciel Phantomhive _

_Sarah Michaelis_

_Finnian M._

_Adrian X._

_Mey-rin C._

_Baldroy D._

_died June 18, 1889 _

So that's why the acted so nice and all, they knew that they were going to die, I sat there crying wondering what to do, until I noticed the card had more on the back._  
_

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I'm very sorry for this, but where we're going we cannot take you, but something had happened to us and we didn't what to scare you Sarah gave us the idea to set the Mansion on fire, and do our deaths, but Ill let you know, we can't be killed that easily._

_It may give you little comfort, but he we'll still be watching out for you remember that, please move on with you life, find happiness on your own way and all, I wish you luck._

_Love Ciel Phantomhive._

"Ciel" I cried, so he's dead, but not I couldn't understand, but he was trying to protect me from them, he want me safe, "please stay safe" I whispered as I hugged the card to my chest and stared at the remaining parts of the Manor.

* * *

_**~THIRD PERSON** **P.O.V.~** _

Ciel stood in the distance beyond from the place he once called home, until he felt a pat on his shoulder, he looked at Adrian as he gave him a sorrowful look, "what now?" asked Mey-rin.

They all turned to Sarah who held her hands on the bars of the carriage.

"Well my dear to your parents?" asked The Undertaker who gave out a little chuckled, Sarah nodded and climbed right next to the undertaker.

each friend enter the carriage waiting for the once Earl to come join them, Ciel stares once more at the landscape and walks towards the carriage, "ciel" he turned to see sarah give him a sad, but gentle smile, "we'll find a better way to live and... I know she'll be okay."

Ciel smiled at her and entered the carriage.

*******AT THE SAME SPOT DIFFERENT HOUR********

"How pathetic!" laughed Amber, "so they finally fell for each other..."

"But you know damn well I want the boy right?" asked a woman beside amber; Amber looks at her and nodded, "but how are we suppose to take him? After all Sarah Michaelis is Sebastian Michaelis still... Just more powerful than before."

The woman smirked, "well if Adrian hadn't betrayed us, we would have been able to take him, but you leT HIM THROUGH YOUR FINGERS!" she screamed smacking amber on the head.

"Fix this, and bring me CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!"

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Holy Sh*t! Ciel someone's after you**

**Ciel: No sh*t Sherlock! What's up with these goddamn women after me?!**

**Alois: Because your Sexy as hell *DROOLS***

**Ciel: *STEPS AWAY***

**Sebastian: Who is this woman?**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: I have no clue sebastian, I have no clue**

**Undertaker: I bet the next chapter has to be about the parents again *CHUCKLES***

**Claude: seems that way**

**Sarah: yup it does**

**Grell: I want to be in the next chapter!**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Sorry Grell maybe next time in the following chapters**


	20. Meet the Brothers

**Well I want to thank all the fans for enjoying this stor-**

**Claude: Shut up!**

* * *

Ciel exited the carriage and stared at the group, "where are we?" he asked Sarah got down from the front, "the entrance to the hell society, it's a place where earth demons come and enjoy a break from masters or something... I have no clue what father was thinking."

Ciel looked at her then at the alley, he jumped as he felt her wrapped an arm with his, "sarah?"

"Look you mated me so... This shows that were together and also... father is going to asked who the hell mated me" said Sarah having a slight pink across her cheeks, '_please father, mother, please accept him, I do like him_' she pulled ciel along with the group.

"Are you coming Undertaker?" asked Finni as he walked towards the carriage, "no, as much as I want to, reapers are not allowed to hang around with demons, but say hi to Satan for me Sarah" laughed Undertaker as he rode away.

"Sometimes I wonder if that guy is on drugs" asked Adrian as he crossed him arms over his chest, "maybe he might be taking to many angelcris" said Sarah.

"Angelcris? what's that?" asked Mey-rin.

"it's a drug for divines to take, it doesn't kill them, but it makes them crazy... Like him" smiled Sarah and Adrian, who pointed to a old man with red eyes and a beer bottle in his hands.

"Hungry?" asked Adrian.

"No, I don't eat drunk 'in souls like his, plus bad for my health" said Sarah as she dragged ciel to the alley to the front of the purple door, and did the same thing as she once done before.

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: those who read ahead or don't remember this was on chapter 15**

**Ciel: yup and I have no clue what to f*ck it's about**

* * *

The same man opened the door and smiled, "My lady welcome back... I see you have another friend" he said

"Kyo this is my...well how humans put it...fiancee" said Sarah.

The man went white, but gave a nervous smile, "alright, coming in" he moved away for the group to pass through.

"FINNI!" Cried the female demons who tackle the strawberry blond to the ground, "hey finni, they miss you" joked Baldroy, "SHUT UP!" screamed Finni as he gasped for air, Ciel gave him a questionable look, but said nothing.

"SARAH! YOUR MATED!" Cried her mother who crushed her in a bear hug, "I'm so happy for you! is this him? Oh My Sins, your gorgeous!" smiled her mother as she crushed ciel in a hug.

"Mother please! your embarrassing me! Let him go, he still has a very bad health" said sarah; Her mother looked at him and smiled, "he's a Hybrid as well! Once he eats his first soul, he'll be healthy as any demon in the world!" smiled her mother.

"Hybrid? I'm a Hybrid?" asked ciel.

"Yeah, me and adrian made a contract to free you from amber's spell, but I must become you eternal slave, but in the end we ended up falling for each other in the end" blushed Sarah.

'_I really did became a girl huh? SO much for Sebastian Michaelis son of Satan_' she thought as she helped ciel from her mother's grasped, "I heard about you taking the the fiance of a noble girl huh? Well isn't that just evil... You take after your mother" smiled her father.

"Your-Your Satan" went ciel as he stared at the man, who was staring at him... "My my, your good-looking for a hybrid" said Satan as he patted the boy's head, "you seem worthy for my daughter (son), but you have to get Nero, and Cain's approval for that," said Satan.

"Oh Shit!" went Sarah as she felt a hands on both of her shoulders, "so our littlest brother is a girl... and is engaged with a powerful kid like you... We'll see about that" went the red head boy, and walked up to ciel, narrowing his eyes at him.

"What's with the eye patch?" asked The silver head boy.

"It's where I place the sigmia on him, it's probably a different color right now" said Sarah as she moved passed her brothers to her mate's side, "Ciel I think we better see that eye now" said sarah; Ciel flinched as she moved her hand to his eye.

Once it was off he kept the eye close, "come on ciel, show me your eye" said sarah.

"or is the kitty so scared" laughed the silver head.

"SCARED! I HAVEN'T THAT FEELING SINCE THE NIGHT THOSE BASTARDS KILLED ME!" screamed ciel, who made the two boys jumped and stared at him, even sarah was flinching at him.

"What?" he hissed

"Your eye... the sigmia, it went red as you got angry" said Sarah, she held up a mirror to show him, the once violet color sigmia was now red turning to blue, "is that normal?" asked Ciel, sarah nodded her head, "no, that's not normal...even for a demon or a hybrid."

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS KID!" screamed the silver head boy as he got closer to him, ciel backed away a bit and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Both boys stared at each other and laughed, "we're Sebastian's brother's, I'm Nero (silver head) and that's Cain (red head) and you are?"

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive" said ciel.

"SON OF A BITCH! Seriously your Vincent's kid! Mom! Dad! You hear?" asked Cain, both of the parents smiled, "yup, what a day! Since you two are engaged! Let's Celebrate!" smiled Satan.

"Alright! Sarah don't drink yourself to death, okay?" smiled Adrian.

"Alright, if you stop flirting with the demoness's who are flirting and groping finni" laughed Sarah.

"bitch!" pouted adrian.

"Manwhore" joked Sarah as she ran with ciel in her grasped, ciel laughed along with her and ran to the bar.

"Are everyone like this in hell?" asked Ciel.

"No, I guess I know why father build it... to have fun" smiled Sarah as she order two soul strawberries Drinks, "souls?" went ciel as he stared at the "V" shaped glass, "yeah, in hell there's a life supply of souls, it's just that we rarely drink or eat any" said Sarah.

Ciel gave her a questionable look before taking a sip of the drink, "Alcohol?!" he coughed a bit, but soon he could place the drink down, sarah began to laugh as her mate continue to drink another one, "You'll end like me at the Ma-" she stopped herself.

Ciel gave her a shrug and a sad smile, "I know, why do you think I'm drink the night away"

"AGH! STOP I'M NOT A SEX TOY!" Screamed finni as he ran from the demoness's, "female demons get horny by hybrids, why we have no clue... probably because they're immortal, but have remaining human essences in them" said Sarah.

"Your not going to jump me are?" laughed ciel, "No, your marrying me so no need for me to pounce you, Until we're fully married and accepted by my father... Then I'll pounce you" joked Sarah.

"so you accepted me?" asked ciel, sarah gave him smile.

"I was kind of scared to be honest... trying so hard not to fall for you... but I soon realized, I loved you even before I turned to a girl" said Sarah, ciel stared at her, as she turned red, "I didn't want to admit it."

Ciel smiled and gave her hug, "well, I love you even more now"

"Huh?" she stared at him.

"You finally opened up to me, so now I know why you we're so scared for" smiled ciel.

"Hey you two get a room!" laughed Cain as he splashes the two with the London water, "this is disgusting! I'm gonna kill you!"

"My words exactly!" growled ciel as he and sarah attack cain with a couple of stakes.

* * *

***POOF!*** went the bed as ciel and Sarah laid on top of the bed, "your family is a handful" said ciel as he brought Sarah on a hug, "yes, the family is crazy, but I think Nero is going to be alot like Edward since he always treated me with like I was some prince of the family, I'm surprised that they never got jealous, but hey... I love it," smiled Sarah.

Hugging him tighter, ciel then planted a gentle kiss on her head.

* * *

**Hagen Mocha crystal: How cute!**

**Ciel: Weirdo!**

**Alois: I like it! Cain and Nero sound hot**

**Ciel: Alois! You sound Gay!**

**Alois: Why thank you *SMILES***

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: *LAUGHS AND LANDS ON SEBASTIAN***

**Sebastian: Easy! you nearly knock me over!**

**Mocha: Aw man! I was hoping you could fall**


	21. Little escape

**Hello! Man I'm in a happy mood! anyway I hope you enjoy the times of funniest and happiness, because I think I might get serious! Anyway here's chapter 20**

* * *

Sarah woke up, wiggling out of her mate's hold she got up to go downstairs to the dining hall, it wasn't until she realize how busy it was, "mother? mother what's going on?" asked Sarah as she pushes herself through the crowd.

Her mother's eyes were smeared with black and soon she was wailing, "it's you Uncle Maul... He was attacked by an angel" Sarah went stiff, pushing her way through the crowd she found herself at the table where her uncle laid.

"Uncle?" she called to him.

The man opened one eye, "Lucifer? is that you?" he asked weakly.

"yes, uncle it's me, you nephew... well niece" she said stroking his hair back, the man gave a painful grunt and smiled, "your-your so bea-beautiful my-my li-lit-little p-prince... no, prin-princess" he stroked the side of sarah's cheek.

"I'm sorry... I don't believe I can make-make-make..." he shut his eyes and his body fell colder and got blue, "uncle? uncle? UNCLE MAUL! PLEASE WAKE UP!" she screamed.

"What going on? Sarah What happen?" asked ciel who was awaken by one of finni's girlfriends who raped the poor blond last night, "My-my uncle... ciel he was killed by an angel!"

"ANGEL!" he hissed, as he brought sarah into a hug.

"Enough! I guess the wedding is going to wait! I want all demons together for a meeting at 3! No one must not be late! Sarah, ciel I need you and your servant friends stay in the chambers for a while until this is sorted out, you understand" asked Satan.

"Yes sir... come on sarah" he said bring her to the stairs, "it's okay, everything is going to be okay" he said, he walked to the chamber where finni, Baldroy, Mey-rin, and Adrian stood, "what happen?" asked Adrian as he ran towards the two.

"My-My-My-"

"Her uncle was killed by an angel" said ciel, Adrian went white, "son of a bitch! She still alive!"

"what? what is it that you know?!" asked Baldroy as he pulled adrian's collar, "My sister remember amber... We-we were order to capture you... Lord Phantomhive" said adrian.

"What!? Why me?" asked ciel as he placed sarah down and walked over to adrian, "she was obsess with you, she hired me and Amber to take you to her, but in the end... I betrayed her and now look at me... I'm a fuck 'in servant to the Lord Phantomhive and his Mate Sarah Michaelis! She would have a major panic attack and destroy everything!" gasped Adrian as he fell in his chair.

"I was hoping she wouldn't know about this, but in the end, amber told her and now she's attack the demons that are roaming freely in London! You do realize that she's not going to stop!" adrian felt his heart burst as he said those things.

"Who is she adrian..." asked Sarah as she gave him the 'Evil Eye' "What does she want with my mate?" adrian gulped down and said, "Amanda Blanc... Angela/Ash Daughter... She/he cast her out of her life, because she wanted you."

He pointed to the Ciel, "then what? What do we do? sit here like a bunch of fuck 'in morons or are we going to go and kill this whore?!" asked Mey-rin as her golden eyes flashed with red.

"I don't know... But father won't let us go... Not until he finds out what to do" said sarah as she paced up and down the floor, "I think I know a person" said Finni, in his hands he held a red ribbon.

"oh no..." went ciel.

"I believe the correct answer is... FUCK THIS SHIT I RATHER KILL MYSELF THEN BE ENCOUNTER WITH THAT HORN DOG AGAIN!" screamed sarah.

"What choice don't we have, it's either him or wait for the slutty whoe bag to come and get us" said finni, who given everyone a shocked look.

"What?" he asked as he placed the ribbon on the table.

* * *

"OH! SARAH-CHA! You do love me!" squealed Grell as he hugged Sarah, "no... we need your help Grell, my father won't let us out and you see an angel has killed my uncle now I wish to strangle the bitch" said sarah.

"Oh anything for you sar-sama!" he said as he ran downstairs like the dumbshit he really is.

* * *

**Grell: HEY! I'm not a dumbshit!**

**Mocha: Yes you are now can I continue without interruptions****?!**

* * *

For some apparent reason it gave the group some time to jump out the window without any guards noticing, "now then, we need to go to the Undertaker again... No wait I know someone else" said Adrian.

"UGH! HOW DARE THEY HIT A WOMAN!" Screamed Grell as he dusted himself off.

"Now's not the time, you'll blow off our cover... Grell, do you think William will help us this one time?" asked Sarah, as she turned to the red reaper, "I don't know my raven-dove, but if there's an angel involve I'm pretty sure he'll put a stop to this, you see despite him hating demons, they are useful in someways" said Grell.

"Well as long as this issue's involve with Amanda, we'll be able to convince him to help us" said Adrian, Grell just smiles at the boy, "correct indeed!" he then blows a kiss at Adrian, making the poor incubus shiver.

* * *

**Mocha: Well that's that, short huh?**

**Sebastian: yes very short**

**Ciel:? whose Maul again?**

**Mocha: dumbass**

**Ciel: HEY! You made him up I just...*BLUSHES* I JUST LOST TRACK ALRIGHT!**


	22. Fallens or Help

**Mocha: I'm so sorry readers! I had writer-block for a while which is why I made a new story 'The Deadly Nightshade Sisters' to pass my boredom and expand my head for a while, but guess what remember chapter 14 with William?**

**William: what does it have to do with me exactly?**

**Mocha: for the William-fans out there, and your gonna help them out!**

**Sebastian: Fuck no! I'm not going near that reaper!**

**William: I will not go near you either**

**Sebastian: *GROWLS***

**William: *DAGGER EYES***

**Mocha: Okay! on to the story!**

* * *

"Are we there yet Grell!?" called ciel as he waited patiently for the red head to speed up the death horses up, "Wait! damn this stormy weather! It wasn't like this when I left the Library!" yelped Grell as he pulled the reins a bit.

Sarah held tightly to her mate as the carriage swayed back and forth, "he's right, the weather wasn't like this when we left the demon play hut" ciel stared down at his mate as then at the window.

***BANG!***

"Whoa! what the fuck was that!?" screamed Adrian as he held onto the handle, ***BANG!* **went the carriage ***BANG!* BANG!***

"Damn!" went sarah as she looked out to the sky to see cloth covered creatures with messed up gray wings, their eyes staggering at her and ciel, "what are those thing!" cried finni as he cling to Mey-rin's arm.

"fallen reapers! When a reaper is dismiss from their duty they become outcast, once an outcast you are never allowed into heaven or hell, not even limbo will allow you to enter... They are very deadly, they can even kill a demon!" she held onto ciel a bit tighter, tighter enough to stop blood from flowing in his arm.

***BANG!* *SHATTER!*** a large wrinkling hand reaches over to sarah and ciel forcing itself to grab hold of either no of them, "aw hell no!" ***KICKS*** the creature gave a painful scream which ringed through their ears, Baldroy kicked it once more and soon the creature went out flying taking the window with it.

"I hate Fallen reapers" went Baldroy as he gasped for air, each of the staff huffed a bit to gain back the oxygen they had screamed out of their lungs.

"Grell?" called Mey-rin as she got up to see the driver seat empty, "That bastard took off!" she got to the seat and took hold of the reins, "okay, okay I can do-"

"MEY-RIN!" went Baldroy as he jump out of his seat and grabbed hold of the coated creature, yanking it hard off of the maid's head, he began to pierced his fingers into the green-nasty eyes making it oozed a disgust swamp like green, which burned his hands, "Baldroy!"

"NO KEEP ON GOING! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" went Baldroy as he pushed the blinded fallen off the carriage roof and kicked another onto it's head.

Mey-rin pulled the reins to the side hoping to give some offering help to her companion, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" went Sarah as she was slipped off from the side handing herself over the flooring, "Shit! Sarah!" ciel turned to his mate and took hold of her hand, trying to pull her back up to safety.

"There's one coming!" screamed finni as he jumped off his seat and helped sarah in, he then turned around and punched the fallen, making a sickly and traumatizing crack in the face of the fallen.

"Close the door!" order ciel; Finni took the door handle and close it, "Baldroy! Mey-rin! you guys doing okay?" asked finni who peek through the opening to see Baldroy fighting six more fallen.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!" he screamed.

Finni soon jumps to the roof and takes all three fallen's and smashes them together creating nothing, but oozing goo on the roof, "you could have made it less messier," said Mey-rin as she wipe the goo off her glasses, "sorry, but it isn't our carriage anyway" said finni giving her a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she whipped the reins making the death horses go faster.

* * *

"yousonofamotherfuck'inbtich! You left us behind like we we're garbage! Sarah nearly died because of you damn fear of fallen reapers!" screamed ciel, his mismatched eyes glowed with pure red anger, "Hey they pulled me off I didn't think they would attack a divine" smirked Grell.

"Divine my ass! You left saving your own skin you dick!" went Adrian as he hit the side of the reapers head,  
"OW! That hurt you know!" went Grell.

"Good it's suppose to, bitch!" growled Adrian.

"Enough! Grell, tell me why you brought demons onto our territory?" asked a man with glasses and a sharp tool, making it push his glasses in place.

"William T. Spears... we came to you for some help" said Sarah as she approached the man who was basically taller than her.

'_Okay now I hate my height! Is this what ciel feels like to be small?' _William stared down at her, trying to recognize the soul-eating demon, but only saw a young demonling with innocent eyes which gave a pleading look; with a sigh he looked straight into her eyes and said, "what exactly do you need help on?"

'_WHAT!?' _went ciel and adrian, who both knew that William hated demons.

"Are you familiar with Amanda Blanc?" asked Sarah as she placed her arms into an "X" "yes, she was case out of heaven because of what her mother was and also because of breaking a law... I have to collect her in order to retrieve the forbidden seed which she had stolen from the heavenly chest."

"THE FORBIDDEN SEED!?" went Adrian, "but how? there's is no way she have gotten pass Micheal and David those two are working 24/7!"

"I don't know, but unfortunately I have to work over time because of this" said william, Finni raised his hand and asked, "one question ***SMILES* **What the hell is the forbidden seed!?" sarah gave a light chuckle.

"remember in the old testament about the garden of Eden?" asked sarah, all heads nodded, "well the forbidden fruit remember, when Adam and Eve taken a bite of the Tree of Knowledge, well sine the tree was taken down god had save a single seed to make the world beautiful again, but this time the seed was corrupted, with this seed, when planted, the world will make an Eden, but only to a certain part of the world where many will surely die the minute they step foot on the land."

Ciel shivered a bit by this, "is it that dangerous?"

"Yes very... which is why I'm going to go and collect the seed and cast Miss Blanc to Nirvana" said william as he took out his book and scanned it, "we'll go with you... I want to torture her before you cast her anywhere near Nirvana" said Sarah as she looked dead into the eyes of the reaper.

"Very well" said william as he walked pass her and the clan, "we'll take Pluto and Jeffery"

"WHO?" went the three servants as they stared at the reaper, who was near by a metal door, "The Hellhounds"

* * *

**Mocha: Awesome Hellhounds! Also Nirvana is a made up place for demons or angels to go when they are not wanted**

**Sebastian: You took alot of planning Mocha**

**Mocha: I know right! I'm awesome!**

**Ciel: In your dreams you fool**

**Mocha: SCREW U!**

***UNDERTAKER LAUGHS*  
Grell: I hate Fallen reapers they sound scary**

**Mocha: That's the whole point Grell**

**Alois: Pluto and Jeffery, are they cute**

**Mocha: H-O-T! **

***ALOIS DROOLS*  
**

**Claude:...**


	23. to the jaws of the enemy

**What up my little followers and favors!? I'm going to do my best on putting some action into this so hope you like it!**

* * *

They enter the stall of many horse and exotic animals they have every seen, foxes in shades of fiery red, Elephants small and green, Birds in many camouflaging colors, and soon at the end of the stall were two large dogs, one violet silver, while the other was brownish-red.

"Whoa! They're beautiful" gasped Mey-rin, staring wide eyed at the two large creatures, "beautiful, but deadly Mey-rin" said Sarah as she began to stroke the silver-violet one.

"Careful, these dogs get excited easily so they might... " too late, both dogs transformed before her eyes and soon was tackled by two naked handsome men.

"Ack!- Get them off my fiancee!" yelled Ciel as he yanked Sarah away from the men, "arf?" went the brown one, as he stared at the two, "wow sarah, Your a babe magnetic" laughed Baldroy, who earned a punch in the spot making him fall to his knees.

"If-If my kids ***GASP* **come out retarded... Your dead!" he cried holding his crotch, Ciel chuckled a bit, but then it flatted as the silver man yanked Sarah away, "Goddamn dogs! I'm already claimed!" she yelled as she vanished before the silver man and reappeared behind Ciel.

William, just smirked at this, but soon gain his attention to the two hounds and gave them a piercing gaze, making them both whine, "You... Grell hand me those reins" he said.

Grell frowned at him a bit, "Why? they can me loose" he said pouting, William pushed his glasses in place, "If you let the hellhounds loose, calamity will happen... they must always be on a leash at all times" Grell finally gave him the reins and soon both males turned back into the beautiful hounds they once were, "four on each dog... Grell, go with Mey-rin, Baldroy, Adrian."

"WHAT!? why can'y I be with Sarah-cha?" he asked, doing a dramatic pose.

"That's why... If I were to place you with her and the Earl, then you won't do this job correctly" said William as he tossed Sarah up to the Silver hound and lands on his back.

Ciel was tossed and grabbed by Sarah, who is now beside her, Finni on the other hand just jumped up there and landed right next to William.

"Alright... Let's go kill this son of a bitch" said Adrian as he made Jeffery go forward, "note to self... Never allow a incubus drive a hellhound" said William as he made Pluto charged forward onto the road of stone marble.

"Where exactly do we need to go?!" asked Baldroy.

"The place where the first tree was planted, no doubt she'll go traditional" said Adrian as he whipped the reins making Jeffery go faster than Pluto, William nodded his head in shame for letting the incubus drive, "Sarah! do you have a plan?" asked Ciel.

"Yes! I think I do, but Ciel... your not gonna like it!" said Sarah holding tightly to her mate's hand, she had no choice of what she had planned, but the fate of the world depended on her and the others, there's no way for her and her friends to live in a world that's going to be darker then hell.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Adrian as he held the chain to crooked around Ciel's neck... "Trust me, you said she wanted Ciel, well she's going to believe that you tricked us and took the liberty of kidnapping Ciel, during this time try to find a way to stop this unholy bitch" said Sarah.

He nodded as he turned his head to the Dead stone pillars of the statues of Eden, two little children statues, each carrying a book, in their hands arms out stretching to the world of humans.

"Sarah" went Ciel, "Can I have a kiss before I go" Sarah gave him a sad smile, "Of course love, I was planning to give you one anyway"

She then took him into her arms and kissed him the most passionate way he could have ever been kissed, "I love you, and promise me... don't leave without me" he said, feeling the tears fall from his eyes.

"You know better Ciel, I won't leave you... But if you happen to die, I'll follow you to Nirvana where I'm going to beat the shit out of you for leaving me behind" she smiled as her own tears fall.

"Come on, it's time" said Adrian.

"Goodbye for now love" said Sarah as she held his hand one final time before they head to the gates of Eden, she could feel her heart ache every since moment as she watches them disappeared between the pillars of the stone children, "Sarah... they'll be okay" said William as he patted her shoulder.

"For once William... I'm going to believe what you have just said" she smiled.

William looked down to the crying, for since they have met, William Spears have actually gave the demon girl... a smile.

***T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T **

As they walked through the thick forest bushes, they began to feel the aura which surround them, '_this is Eden? Looks more like a dead cemetery to me' _he thought as he stumble on a stump, "Shit, This place is like a sewer" said Ciel as he held his hand to his nose.

"Well, this was once home to Adam and Eve" said Adrian as he cut through a bush that led to the other side revealing a alter under two stone pillars, "Adrian! How dare you show yourself to me after you've betray me and your sister!" growled the woman.

'_So that's Amanda Blanc? I thought she'll look more like her mother/father' _thought Ciel.

Amanda Blanc was nothing like her Mother/Father for sure, her eyes hazel instead of violet, her hair was a Sienna color, her skin was brown, and her wings were black as the night which surrounded them.

"Yes... but it was all part of my plan, my Queen... since Amber was taking too long for this process to finish, I took the game into my own hands, I tricked the house hold to believing I was part of them, but only did they know my real reason was to kidnap Ciel Phantomhive" he moved away to reveal Ciel.

Amanda begins to stammer a bit once her eyes caught the view of the boy she longed for, "You... Did well, I didn't think you would betray us... only to betray them" she smiled as she approached the two, "move" she said.

Adrian did as he was told, daggering his eyes underneath his hair, Amanda paid no attention to him as she scooped Ciel's face into both of her hands.

"Oh... Such a beautiful boy, probably the only beautiful boy that will ever existed" she said as she kissed the side of his cheek, making him feel disgusted and frighten, "The ceremony will soon start once tomorrow the sun falls for the last time, I need you to go help your sister to plant the seed" she said turning to Adrian.

"Of course my Queen" said Adrian.

She then turned back to Ciel and smiled, "I'll have some fun with you tonight" she kissed his lips fully and soon dragged him away into a dark cave.

* * *

**Mocha: Okay I know I haven't written anything for a whole month, but don't worry I'm back on Black Maid, but on the Next chapter I'm gonna guess a rape scene **

**Sebastian: What!?**

**Ciel: Why do I always have to get raped?**

**Mocha: Because your cute in younger girls eyes, your beautiful in guys eyes, and SEXY IN GIRLS EYES!**

**Ciel: Damn! this rape stuff! it's either a guy or some crazy sex bitch who can't find anything in life.**

**Mocha: I have noticed that too... Okay people vote time!**

**Rape Scene or No Rape Scene... u pick ;)**


	24. Bye Bye little sister

**Hello! Don't Sorry for not updating for a while I've been busy, anyway here's the chapter!**

* * *

Surely Sarah was worried... who wouldn't be? Ciel was inside with a slutty angel who might end the world with unbalanced darkness, surely God and her Father should have done something about it, but no one in either side would be daring enough to stop Amanda.

"Come on Adrian!" went Baldroy as he watched Sarah paced up and down the small area.

"Calm down... Shh! Someone's coming" went Mey-rin as she held up a staff with a iron tip at the end, whoever approached tripped over her foot and was caught into a hold by Baldroy and Finni, "Unhand me you impure beasts!" growled the girl.

"Amber!" growled Sarah as she felt her eyes glowed with hatred and anger.

"Hello Demon... feeling betrayed? I hope so... once the seed has been planted no one will stop us from reaching the higher part of our kingdom" spatted Amber.

"Higher Kingdom? You mean to tell me this is all it's about!? To make a stupid Kingdom!?" growled Sarah as she took hold of Amber's hair and yanked it towards her, "Now listen here bitch! I'm going to need every fuck'in information you have to offer, because if my Ciel dies and your so call Queen has done anything to him, You and her will be the first ones to die... Now ***SNAP!*"**

Amber cried out in pain as Sarah begins to snap one by one her fingers off, "Tell me how to kill Amanda"

"I- I don't know... I don't go into things that have no use!" she cried as she felt another finger snap, "She can only be killed if you chop off her wings! Burn them! OW! And Cut oFF HER HEAD!"

"So that's how to kill a fallen, I'll write this down" said William as he began to write.

"What can we do to stop the seed from growing?!" growled Mey-rin as she came from behind and begin to tear little by little her wings off, "NO!... I mean! UGH! You-you-you need to-to-to sp-spill an-angels bl-blo-blood all over it, any angel!"cried Amber.

"I see..." said Adrian as he approached the group.

"A-adrian?" she cried looking at her brother, "Adrian hep me! Don't just stand there! Call our Queen!"

Adrian smirked at her, "You said angels' blood right... Sorry but you'll be helping us" he said pulling out a knife from his back pocket; Amber eyes widen in fear, "No, impossible! How could you!?" she cried feeling her wings coming more off.

"I never was part of this plan anyway Amber... It was a distraction for the "Queen"... You know, I never really care for you as a sister... or anybody in that matter, you were more like a thorn to my side... I can get rid one succubus in this world" said Adrian smiling.

"But she is... not an angel... she's a demon" said Finni.

Adrian smirked, "Not for long" he said as he walked over and dug the knife into her chest and making her scream, she turned to see her blackish gray wings turn pure white, before having them ripped off clean, "Now for the head" smiled Sarah as she took hold of the knife and with one finale strike she sliced the girl's neck off clean.

The blood began to gather from inside the body into the knife.

"The knife of Saint Joan... turns a demon into an Angel... had can kill a human in seconds... I wonder how you manage to get something like that" smirked William.

"I have my ways... now let's hurry, it's almost sun up... the Alter isn't far from the tree of knowledge... or what's left of it... anyway stay hidden once we enter the gates of Eden" said Adrian.

"If I have to do so, then I'll do anything to have my Ciel back" said Sarah as she felt her eyes glowed once more before they start heading out to the Alter of the Armageddon.

* * *

**Mocha: Mocha here! happy or not this is something to by time for a while... so sorry for not writing so long, things are getting harsh at home**

**Ciel: Idiot, what did you do now?**

**Mocha: I ate the cake**

**Sebastian: Stupid Mocha... I can make more of those**

**Mocha: My GranGran makes them better than yours so shut up demon!**

**Sarah: are you guys arguing over a cake**

**Mocha:No I just want to piss off Sebastian so I can get killed by a sexy demon!**

**Sebastian:...**

**Ciel:...**

**Sarah:...**

**Mocha:...**

**Sebastian: Did you just called me sexy?**

**Mocha: *BLUSH* SHUT UP AND GO TO HELL!**


	25. Beginning to the End

**The End is near! The End is near! and I want to say how happy I am to have such incredible fans and thanks to you I have the #1 story on my story-list, but you know I was really curious... I thinking about having an art Contest soon to see if who see's Ciel and Sarah... or anyone in this story, I want to know what you see in this story... many can enter... their are no losers or Winners I just want to know how you see Black Maid as...**

**I'll give my email address at the bottom of this chapter to see if anyone can show me what you can share, So like I said no Loser or Winners, just joyful fans who can share their view of this story. **

**Good Luck! And Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel sat on the bed staring out to the Window... he was sore and scratched and felt disgusted by the fact of being in the arms of such a sick twisted Angel, he missed Sarah terribly and the others, he could take one more round in the arms of this disgusting excuse of an angel.

"The time has come" she said as she rose from the bed and got dressed, "I have waited for many years for this and now I have you, the seed of Armageddon, and soon the world shall be under my control... nothing can stop me now" she turned to him and smiled.

Making her way out of the bedroom leaving Ciel locked in, frighten, and Alone.

'_Sarah please! I can't take it anymore... please come and get me love' _

* * *

Sarah watched as the woman sat on her throne listening to Adrian's story, "What! Your sister is dead! How! Is it those bastards doing!? I thought you killed them!" went Amanda.

"I did my Queen, but I guess they survived" he said looking a bit scared, It was then Amanda flew down and yanked him by the neck and said, "You guessed not! Now that little male/female bitch is on her/his way to claim Ciel again! My Ciel!" she tossed him into a pile of gravel and screamed.

"I won't let anything stand in my way... begin the Planting, we're not taking any chances!" she practically screamed at him, as she sat back down on her throne.

"Damn! what do we do!?" went Baldroy.

"since Adrian is in deep shit now, we have to think of something!" said Mey-rin.

Sarah remained quiet... they couldn't just sit there and do nothing, but she has Ciel and if Adrian betrayed her or if she found out about him lying she'll kill him, and no way she was loosing a good friend.

"The hounds" said William.

"What? What about the damn Hounds" went Grell.

"If we release the hounds to her they'll by us some time to get Ciel and destroy the seed... not only that we can kill her if we rip off her wings then burned them, and cut off her head... Grell you, me, and Finni will distract her as well, Finni throw stones or the pillars try to destroy this site since we're here... Sarah you go get Ciel, everyone else get rid of the seed" said William.

"RIGHT!"

Sarah crawled up to the side as she watched William entered the circle, "What business do you have here Reaper!" growled Amanda, William pushed his glasses back, "You do know your breaking alot of rules in both the demon and Angel realm... I came here to finish what should have been done along time ago" he said glaring a bit.

Amanda laughed, "Like one small Reaper can destroy me? An Angel and soon be Queen of the Armageddon?"

William smirked, "well then I guess I'll need a little help" he said... as soon as he said that Pluto and Jeffery began to jump out of nowhere and began to bit down onto the Angel's back, "Grell!" went William as he watched Grell hover over the Angel and cut off the first wing, Finni took a torch from the pillar and began to Burn it.

"CURSE YOU! I SHALL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" she screamed as she hit the hell hounds making them fall back.

With no one watching Sarah went pass the fight to the Cave where she stood in the center where three door remained, "Damn! Which one is it!" went Sarah as she looked at each door... Each door was in a different color and symbol, but which one was it?

Yellow: Hummingbird; Purple: BellaDonn flower; Blue: A Dove?

"Oh I don't have time for this... CIEL WHERE ARE YOU!"

* * *

**Mocha: well I know it's short, but I want to leave a cliff hanger and here's my Email... hagenmochacrystal at deviantart (stupid thing won't let me place on the website sorry... anyway)**

**Love to see what u see this story as See yea soon :)**


	26. Questions ONCE AGAIN!

**HELLO FRIENDS HAGEN MOCHA CRYSTAL HERE (or Mocha-chan which ever)**

**I LOOKED OVER TO THE DOORS LAST TIME I CHECKED SO I NEED HELP... WHICH DOOR SHOULD CIEL BE IN?**

**YELLOW: HUMMINGBIRD?**

**PURPLE: BELLADONN FLOWER (a demon's plant... it makes them... horny believe, reality it"s poisoness)**

**BLUE: DOVE**

**choose: yellow, purple, or blue... your choice, **

**POWER TO THE READER! yay**

**Ciel: Stupid Mocha... stupid**

**Sebastian: No doubt about it**

**Grell: want a brownie!**

**Mocha:?  
Ciel:?**

**Sebastian:?**

**Mocha: Oh yeah! Brownies! the little fairies that look guilty, but they are nice, sweet, and are great storytellers... how am I going to catch one?**

**Grell: bitch!**

**Mocha: Dick head!**

**Grell: Whore!**

**Mocha: how am I a whore when I never dated? (sad, but true)**

**Grell:...**

**Sebastian: I'll take you out on a date**

**Mocha: O.O *BLUSH***

**Mocha: ...**

**Sebastian: *SMIRK***


End file.
